Project Redemption mcu
by AntBoy1
Summary: Ivan Wayne is in charge of project redemption which is trying to turn villains into heroes (MCU) starts before infinity wars. Ghost, Vulture, Shocker, Abomination and Zemo as well as others who join them through their adventures, try to become the greatest superhero team of all time. Review/ put as favorite, follow or I will quit this story.
1. Chapter 1

Project: redemption- Mcu fanfic

Chapter 1: redemption

**Sorry for any mistakes I make but this is my first fanfic. I would really like some advice. If my characters seem ooc let me know. I do not own any of the characters except the oc one's marvel does please don't sue me. Pease enjoy.**

Starts During Ant Man and Wasp ending set 23/01/2018

"Go! I have hurt people, you haven't," Ava Starr (aka Ghost) says.

"Ava I am not leaving you," Bill Foster says.

"Ava Starr," a man says as he walks out of the shadows and Ava gets in a fighting stance.

"I come in peace, Miss Starr," the man says, "My name is Ivan Wayne."

"What do you want?" Ava asks.

"To help," Ivan says.

"Why?" Ava asks

"I work for the government and I am working on a project," Ivan says as he gives her a file, "Project Redemption."

"What is it about?" Ava asks.

"Project Redemption is, well, basically, how do I put this," Ivan says, "I offer criminals a chance of earning back their freedom."

"How do they earn back their freedom?" Ava asks.

"Doing missions, some taking down criminals or facing threats that agents wouldn't be able to handle," Ivan says, "I know what S.H.E.I.L.D. did to you so I understand if you don't want to join and I promise if you do not want to join I will not try to stop you."

"Tell me more," Ava says and Ivan smirks.

"You can't be thinking of doing this," Bill says.

"It is a way of paying off my debt to the world. I want to do that but I need to know more about the Project Redemption first," Ava says.

"Alright but I think we should get off the street and get you in something that looks ordinary," Ivan says and Ava agrees.

10 minutes later at a broken down building.

"So who else are you planning to visit about Project Redemption and how many have already said yes?" Ava asks.

"You are the first person I have come to about Project Redemption and I am planning on getting," Ivan says before showing her a pictures of Vulture in and out of his suit.

"Vulture aka Adrian Toomes, owner of Toomes salvage company, before the attack on New York 2012, he was hired by the city to clean up but because of Tony Stark he wasn't allowed to and that meant no money to give to his family. So he used some of the alien tech to build a flight suit and other dangerous weapons. He sold alien tech to criminals, 8 years later he was taken down by Queen's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, now serving a triple life sentence," Ivan says.

"Anything else I should know?" Ava asks.

"He is a good man and only did this to help his family," Ivan says, "He is the second most trusted person I have on the team."

"Who is first?" Ava asks.

"You," Ivan says.

"Sweet! Now who is next," Ava says and Ivan throws down a picture of a freak of nature.

"Abomination, aka Emil Blonsky, was working with Thunderbolt Ross when he attempted to take down the Hulk in 2008. They performed a whole lot of experiments on him and he became this," Ivan says.

"You want Ava to work with that thing," Bill shouts!

Ivan ignored him. "Helmet Zemo, he blames the Avengers for his family deaths and got the Avengers to fight against each other, he is a good strategist and hacker."

"Shocker, aka Herman Schultz, is an associate of Vulture. He has a gauntlet that can blast people into walls and that is it," Ivan says.

"Alright, so now what do I gain from this Project Redemption," Ava says.

"Cleared of all crimes, house and money while you are off mission but you will have an ankle monitor for off mission to get the peoples trust in you and any request within reason," Ivan says.

"Alright we have a deal, Ivan," Ava says as she extends her hand.

Ivan grabs her hand and shakes it.

"So who next?" Ava asks.

"Vulture," Ivan says.

Scene change at the prison Vulture and Shocker are held in.

Ivan and Ava explain Project Redemption to Vulture and Shocker. Adrian laughs. "You seriously want me to be a hero?" Adrian asks while laughing but both Ivan and Ava keep a straight face.

"I do not want you to be a hero I want you to be the person your wife and daughter know you are," Ivan says, "this is the chance to be with them again."

"Really? You are going to let me see my wife and daughter?" Adrian says completely serious now.

"During the time you are not on mission yes but you will have an ankle monitor and this will be a job so you can earn money for your family," Ivan says.

"We have a deal," Adrian says and turns to look at his partner, "Herman are you in."

"I have nothing better to do so why not, I am in," Herman says.

"Who's next?" Ava asks.

"Abomination," Ivan says.

"That Hulk rip-off," Adrian says.

"Yes and it is not a wise idea to call him that," Ivan says.

Change scene the prison where they hold Abomination

The group explain project redemption. "You want me to work for you? You have nothing I want," Abomination says.

"Do you still want to be better than the Hulk?" Ivan asks.

"Yes, but he is missing and last time I fought him people got hurt, I don't know what came over me, I don't want to hurt people again," Emil says.

"You can work with us become a hero and become better than he was without even facing him," Ivan says.

"When you put it like that I am in," Abomination says.

Change scene the prison were they hold Zemo

"So you want me to join this rip off Avengers?" Zemo asks.

"You do not want freedom? A life?" Ivan asks.

"What kind of life could I have without my family," Zemo says.

"They wouldn't want this, they would want you to be happy," Ava says.

"Easy enough for you to say," Zemo says.

"I lost my parents the night I was cursed with these powers and for a long time I thought my life was over until a friend called Bill taught me that your loved ones don't want you to not have a life over them," Ava says.

Zemo was silent. "Don't do this for yourself do it for them," Ava says.

"Alright you have talked me into it," Zemo says.

The guards let Zemo out of the cell and he walks to her and says, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Ava says.

2 weeks Later

6/02/2018

All had been quiet so far. The team was chatting in the base before an alarm went off. "Ivan what is that alarm?" Ava asks.

"That alarm is for letting us know that we have a mission," Ivan says.

"Can you turn that thing off," Adrian Toomes says.

Then Ivan presses a few buttons and the sound disappears. Then he presses a few more buttons and then a hologram of a person appears. "Secretary Ross," Ivan says in a tone that says 'what do you want.'

"One of Stark's suits is going out of control and he is on the other side of the world, I think it would be best if you handle this," the hologram (Secretary Ross) says.

Adrian puts on his helmet and attaches his wing to his suit (Same suit as he wears in Homecoming). "I should fly ahead stop it from killing more people distracted it," Adrian says.

"Good idea go," Ivan says as vulture flies out the side exit.

Change scene city street Vulture just got there.

"Vulture," the suit says.

"You can talk," Vulture says.

"Yes, I can talk and you are stalling," the suit says.

"Who are you," vulture says.

"Call me Ultron," the suit says as it shoots at Vulture hitting his wing.

Vulture falls to the ground. He grabs out a Chitauri gun (the weapon he uses on Spider-Man on the Staten Island ferry in Spider-Man Homecoming) and blasts it at Ultron using it as cover fire as he gets his wings airborne. Then he flies out of Ultron's firing range. "Guys the suit is alive and he is calling himself Ultron," Vulture says as he watches Ultron.

"Distract him but be careful. That suit is the thing that lifted Sokovia," Ivan warns.

"That is the thing that killed my family," Zemo says.

"I will hold it off but hurry up," Vulture says

Ultron flies at Vulture and Vulture flies away from the android. Ultron fires at Vulture but he skillfully dodges the shot. Vulture sees the dead end in front of him and decides to turn around and fire a laser from the Chitauri gun at Ultron. Ultron dodges it with a barrel roll and then blasts the gun out of Vultures hands. Vulture flies at Ultron who blasts him into a wall, damaging Vulture's wings. "This is the end of the line for you," Ultron says while he aims his repulsor at vulture.

then several bullets hit Ultron enraging him. Ultron turns around to see a ship shooting bullets at him and Ultron fires a laser beam out of his repulsor at the guns on the ship. "Ha! Emil how good is your aim," Herman says and Abomination smirks as if he is saying yes.

"Throw me at Ultron," Herman says.

Abomination grabs the Shocker and jumps out of the ship. Abomination throws Herman at Ultron. Herman aims his modified gauntlet at Ultron. Ultron hit Herman's gauntlet making an explosion of light which knocks Herman to the ground. The light causes Ultron to get off balance. Abomination takes advantage of the this and under arm punches Ultron in the head. The punch knocks Ultron back 12 meters.

In the ship…

"Get us above Ultron," Ava says and Ivan and Zemo nod in the driver's seat.

Ivan and Zemo steer the ship above Ultron as silent as possible.

Meanwhile back on the ground Abomination drums his belly like an ape before charging at Ultron. Ultron fires several flare missiles at the Abomination temporarily blinding him. "You freaks cannot stop the mighty Ultron," Ultron says before Ava phases through the ship landing in front of Ultron and rips out Ultron's arc reactor. "Night, night Ultron," Ava says as she drops the arc reactor and stomps on it and then says a sarcastic, "Oops."

"This is a temporary setback you should prepare yourself for the rise of Ultron," Ultron says before he shuts down and falls to the ground.

"I hate when villains talk in 3rd person," Ava says.

"Ava that was bada**," Vulture says.

"You're making me blush," Ava jokes while helping Herman back to his feet.

"You where incredible Ghost," Herman says.

"It was a team effort," Ava says.

"Guys we don't even have a team name yet," Herman says.

"How about the Warriors," Ava says.

Everyone nods in agreement. "Let's go back to the base to party," Ava says.

"Alright time to go," Ivan says as he lands the ship so everyone can get in.

Scene change at the base.

"Guys before we start partying there is something we need to do," Ivan says.

"What now?" Herman asks.

"Vote for a leader," Ivan says.

"Aren't you leader?" Ava asks.

"I am but I need the team to trust the leader so we are going to vote to see who the team trusts," Ivan says.

"Ok put your vote on the piece of paper I give you and then hand it back to me," Ivan says as he hands out pieces of blank paper.

After, everyone hands in the paper.

"Ok, one vote Ava," Ivan says reading the first piece of paper.

"One vote Vulture," Ivan says reading the second piece of paper.

"One vote me," Ivan says reading the third piece of paper.

"Two votes Ghost," Ivan says reading the forth piece of paper.

"Three votes Ghost," Ivan says reading the fifth piece of paper.

"Ava, do you want to be leader because it's your choice?" Ivan asks Ava.

"I want to do this," Ava says.

"Then let's hear it for our new team leader," Ivan says.

**I hope you like me making Ava leader. Also, do you have any suggestions on who she should go out with. Do you want me to add in Kill Monger or any other villains? I am not sure what Ultron's plot should be so I am open to suggestions. I plan on doing something about Avenger's Infinity War but I need the characters to become a team before then. If there are any other suggestions or advice let me know. Antboy out.**


	2. Chapter 2 cursed

Chapter 2: cursed

**Second chapter, I hope you enjoy and sorry about all the says in the first chapter and I will try to do less of that. Thank you for reading. I do not own marvel or any of the characters which aren't oc. Please if you do not like it give me helpful feedback I am only a beginner. If you have any ideas for chapter three let me know. And I am not sure who I should pair ghost with so I would like advice for that too.**

"Sir, do you know why we are going to Wakanda?" Shocker asks with a frown. "This is going to be so boring."

"Can I stay here since I assassinated one king and aimed a gun at the second?" Helmut Asks trying to hid the fear in his voice.

"Alright, Zemo can stay here but he will need at least one person protecting him," Ava says.

"I'll do it," Shocker and Abomination say in unison.

"You both can just stay in the jet until we get back. The Wakandans do not like outsiders so be careful," Ava orders.

"You are making a good team leader," Vulture complements.

"Thanks," Ava says.

They exit the ship and to find king T'Challa waiting outside the ship for them. Both Ivan and Adrian bow. "We do not do that here," T'Challa says.

The two stand up quickly, embarrassed. "Where are your other members?" T'Challa asks.

"Zemo didn't feel comfortable to be here and the other two are guarding him in case the people try to you know what," Vulture explains.

"I do not mean to be disrespectful or rude your majesty, but why are we here?" the Ghost asks.

"I would like to ask of a favor?" T'Challa asks.

"Of course," Ava says before asking, "what is the favor?"

"That is complicated," T'Challa says, "come with me."

15 minutes later.

"…. I grab the blade and hit him with it in the stomach, walk him outside and he tries to kill himself but I got Shuri to heal him," the Black Panther explains (telling the story of Kill Monger from Black Panther 2018 with the twist that he is alive).

"So what do this Kill Monger guy have to do with us?" the Ghost asks.

"Well I am hoping he can join your team," the Black Panther says.

"I am not sure but I will think about your offer," Ava promises.

"Also if there is anything you need just call me, here is my phone number," T'Challa says as he passes them a sheet of paper.

"Thank you and if you need help just call," Ava says as she grabs the sheet of paper.

"Let me help you back to your jet," T'Challa offers.

"Thank you," Ava says as they start walking towards the jet.

"No problem, Miss. Starr," T'Challa says.

"You can call me Ava," Ava says.

"Then call me T'Challa," the Black Panther says.

T'Challa and Ava chat the entire trip to the plane. They reach the plane. "Bye Ava," T'Challa says before he starts to walk off.

"Good bye, T'Challa," Ava says.

"Did you have to get his number so soon? What next, you're his girlfriend next week," Adrian mocks.

"Is that jealousy I hear," Ava teases and Adrian remains quiet.

Ava, Adrian and Ivan get on the ship. "Can we leave now?" Zemo asks.

"Are we going to base or is there somewhere else one of us wants to go?" Ava asks.

"Um, my daughter Liz is a big fan of this team and would like to meet all of you, especially you Ava so do you think you could go?" Adrian asks.

"Good to know your daughter has a good taste in super heroes, I wouldn't mind going," Ava says with a smirk.

"I'll go as long as I can have dinner," Emil says and the others laugh.

"I'm in," Herman says.

"I'll go it could be good for team building," Ivan says.

All of the team look at Zemo who shrugs before answering there looks, "Fine. I will go."

Oregon outside the Toomes's house.

Adrian knocks on the door. Liz opens it and the door. "Hello gumdrop," Adrian says and they hug.

"Who are they?" Liz asks.

"I am Ava," the Ghost introduces herself.

"Zemo," Helmut says in a bored tone.

"Ivan," Ivan greets.

"You remember me?" Shocker asks and Liz nods.

"Oh and Emil's behind the corner," Ava says.

"Why?" Liz asks.

"He won't fit in the house," Zemo says.

"Ok who are you?" Liz asks again.

"The Ghost and this is my team, the Shocker, Captain Zemo, your dad, the Vulture, and Abomination is sitting in the front yard," Ava introduces pointing to her team mates as she introduced them.

"You are that new super hero team?" Liz asks and Ava nods.

"I bet you have a lot of questions," Vulture says.

"I better help mum get the table ready," Liz says before leaving.

"You have a good kid," Ava comments.

"You actually remind me of her," Adrian says.

"I am shocked that you actually gave me a compliment," Ava teases with a huge smirk on her face.

"Ha Zemo, are you alright you look a little sad?" Herman asks.

"This just reminds me of my family," Zemo says with a frown.

"The table is ready," Liz calls out.

"This smells delicious," Shocker comments.

"So shot not for who is going to go feed the dog out the front," Zemo jokes.

"I heard that," Abomination roars and all the ex-villains chuckle.

"How have you been gumdrop?" Adrian asks.

"I have been adjusting to a new school okay but it has been hard to make new friends, I am just happy that I get to see you again," Liz says.

Then Ivan's phone rang from his pocket. "Let me check that," Ivan says with a smile as he pulls out his phone.

When he sees the screen his smile fades. "What is it?" Ava asks.

"Thunderbolt Ross," Ivan says before answering the message.

"Hello," Ross say.

"Ross, I put the phone on speaker so my whole team plus Toomes's family can hear you," Ivan explains.

"A worm hole opened and to my surprise it opened in the same city that you are in," Ross shouts.

"When did it open?" the ghost asks.

"10 minutes ago and closed 9 minutes ago but we aren't sure what came out. We didn't get a clear glimpse," Ross says.

"Do you know where the thing that came out is or anything about it?" Zemo asks.

"If I did I wouldn't be calling you," Ross shouts.

"Alright guys first we armor up then we go and find the thing," Ava orders and everyone nods.

All the sudden an expulsion blows a hole in the roof and an alien gladiator jumps out of the hole. "Who are you and what do you want?" Ava asks thinking that it might be friendly.

"My name is Kurse and I am here because my master ordered me to kill you weak mortals," the alien gladiator shouts.

"Guys get into your armor I will hold him off," Ava orders and as the boys leave Ava turns to Doris and Liz before continuing, "and you two get out of here."

Then Abomination burst through the walls and lets out his angry roar. Liz and Doris start to run to the exit as Abomination leaps at Kurse bashing him through a wall. Ava decides that she should get in the jet and get her gear on and runs out the exit and into the jet. After a couple of destructive seconds in the house there was barely anything left of a house. "You are strong war beast, your skull shall be a great trophy to hand to my master," Kurse shouts.

"Abomination not trophy, Abomination is Warrior," Abomination roar before grabbing Kurse by the leg.

Then Abomination spins around like a cyclone lifting Kurse off the ground. Then after a couple of spins he let's go sending Kurse flying and falls into a forest like area. Abomination jumps after him as well as the jet flying there too. "What is that thing?" Zemo asks.

"Right now we need to stop it so it doesn't hurt anyone," Ava says.

"How are we going to do that? Abomination's punches are only making the thing mad?" Shocker asks.

"Vulture, fire your Chitauri gun and Zemo, fire the guns on this thing at Kurse but stop on my signal," Ava orders.

"That won't stop him," Shocker says.

"I need you to do the combo move you did with Abomination on my signal as well," Ava orders.

"I'll need to explain to Abomination," Shocker says.

Vulture flies out of the jet with his Chitauri gun and both Vulture and Zemo fire at Kurse. "We're holding him down but I don't know how long we can hold it up," Vulture shouts.

Ava and Shocker jump out of the jet. "Abomination, we have a plan," Shocker shouts before whispering the rest to Abomination and Abomination smirks.

"We are ready, Ghost," Shocker shouts.

Ava nods before shouting, "Ha, ugly."

Vulture and Zemo stop firing and Kurse turns towards Ava. "I can't believe he looked," Ava says as Abomination throws Shocker at Kurse.

Shocker gives Kurse a midair upper cut blasting Kurse into a tree. "Surrender is advised," Ava says.

"You think you've won? My boss will hunt you down and she will not rest until you are all dead," Kurse shouts before hitting the ground with his blade, making sparks which temporally blinded the ex-villains.

Kurse sneaks off while the Warriors are temporally blind. Once the blindness wore off Ava shouts, "We almost had him."

"Let's go and find my family then we can complain about how mad we are that he got away," Vulture says.

They get in the jet and fly off. Later they landed outside what used to be the Toomes's house. As soon as Vulture got out of the jet Liz ran in and hugged him while she was crying. "What is wrong gumdrop?" Adrian asks.

"Mom," Liz says crying not to cry, "A piece of the roof fell on her she didn't, she didn't…"

Liz couldn't continue to talk about it. Adrian just squeezed her tight. "Why?" Liz cries out.

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?" Abomination asks and everyone except Vulture and Liz gave him a 'is that what is seriously on your mind right now' look.

"I could ask T'Challa if we could stay at Wakanda for a few days," Ava suggests.

"Do it," Adrian says still hugging his daughter.

Ava pulls out her phone and then dials the Black Panther's number. "Hello Ava what is the emergency?" T'Challa asks.

"Vulture's wife died and I think the team could use a few days to, you know, figure things out and I am asking if my team and Vulture's daughter could stay at Wakanda for a few personal days," Ava says.

"Of course Ava, anything for a friend," T'Challa says.

"Thank you, T'Challa," Ava says.

"No problem Ava," T'Challa says.

"Bye," Ava says before hanging up.

Meanwhile in an unknown location. "See I told you that your minion would not be able to stop these Warriors," Ultron's artificial voice booms around the location.

"No matter, they can't stop us," Hela proclaims, "The people will see that the avengers and warriors are not the only ones who can make a team."

"Long live chaos," Ultron shouts.

"Long lives chaos," Hela chants darkly before doing an evil laugh.

"So it begins," a figure in darkness states.

**That was the end of the chapter 2, I hope you like and I think I should go Vulture and Ghost. Also let me know if you think I should do any other pairings or anything in general. Next chapter I plan on adding Kill Monger to the team. The figure in darkness is going to be a character from the comics. Like I stated in the end of chapter 1 I plan on doing infinity war and then end game but I need them to be a team and I think I should wait for end game to come out. Also if you think I should do a Venom or Flash crossover chapter let me know what you think because I think that would be awesome. Please remember that this is only my first fanfiction story and give me feedback. I do this because I love writing and I hope other people like them as well. Ant boy out.**


	3. Chapter 3 vacation in Wakanda

Chapter 3: vacation in Wakanda

**Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy. Also I am going with an Adrian and Ava romance but if you have any ideas on anything I should add to the story in future chapters let me now also I plan on starting another fanfic teenage mutant ninja turtle and arrow crossover but I don't want all of the turtles in it so which of the turtle would you like. Please review and give me advice.**

Today is Doris Toomes's funeral. Liz and Adrien came to the funeral and the team came to support them. "Ha Liz," Peter Parker aka spider man says as he approaches Liz.

"Peter what are you going here?" Liz asks.

"I came to see if there is anything I can do to help," Peter says.

"Thanks but I just need to be alone for a minute," Liz says while walking off.

"Hello Pete," Vulture says.

"Um you aren't going to try to kill me or something?" Peter asks.

"I am sorry about the trying to kill you thing," Adrien apologies.

"I've heard you're on this super hero team the warriors how is that going?" Peter asks.

"Great, made new friend, got a great job, how's that partnership with Stark going?" Adrien asks.

"It's okay," Spider-man says.

"Here," Vulture says hand peter a piece of paper, "If you ever get yourself in trouble with Stark just call so I can swoop in and save your but."

The two chuckle. "Save my but your dreaming," Peter laughs.

"I have to go but it was actually nice to talk to you Pete," Adrien says.

"same," Peter says.

"I have to go," Vulture says as he starts to walk over to Liz.

"We have to go," Vulture says.

They get in the jet to see everyone waiting for them. They put their seat belts on. "Everyone ready?" Ava questions and everyone nods.

Then Zemo starts the jet before flying off. "Do you ever get used to that?" Liz asks.

"You do," vulture stats.

Scene change later that day at Wakanda. The ex-villains and Liz get off the jet. "How nice to see you again," T'Challa greets.

"Just wish it was under better circumstances," Ava says.

"I am sorry for your loss," T'Challa says facing Adrian and Liz.

"Thank you," Vulture says.

"I will show you to your rooms," T'Challa says as he takes them threw his building.

"These are the rooms you will be sleeping in," T'Challa says.

"I am sorry we do not get many visitors," T'Challa says.

"First room three single beds," T'Challa says pointing to the first room.

"Second room two single beds," T'Challa says.

"Third room one single bed and one abomination sized bed," T'Challa says.

"I will go third room with abomination," Shocker shouts.

"Second room with Zemo," Ivan says.

"That mean me, Adrian and Liz are in first," Ava stats.

"Okay guys get your stuff unpacked," Vulture orders.

"T'Challa can you show me to the showers I haven't had a shower since two days ago," Ava says.

"Follow me," T'Challa says and walks off with Ava following him.

Liz and Adrian walk into the first room. "So what do you think about this place?" Adrian asks his daughter who looks at him with a smile on her face.

"It is nice, but how do you feel about Ava?" Liz interrogates with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Adrian asks.

"You like her, I mean like, like her," Liz says.

"Why would you think that," Adrian stutters.

"The way you look at her gave it away I mean it as super obvious," Liz says.

"Who else knows?" Adrian asks.

"The real question is who doesn't know," Liz mocks.

"Great," Adrian says sarcastically.

"You should go tell her how you feel and if she doesn't fell the same way her loss," Liz says.

"So my wife just died and you think the best thing to do is go out with another girl two days after it happens," Adrian says.

"Dad I need to tell you something mum as going to give you this at dinner but then you know what happened," Liz says as he passes him a piece of paper.

"Divorce paper?" Adrian asks.

"She didn't want to be with someone who had lied to her for years," Liz explains.

"I don't know what I should do," Adrian says.

"Mum would want you to be happy even if that means you're with Ava," Liz says.

Then Adrien sees shocker and Zemo walking by. "Hey where are you two going?" Adrien asks

"Oh princess Shuri wants to see us," Shocker answers.

"The entire team?" Adrien asks.

"No just me and Zemo," Shocker says.

5 minutes later Shuri's lab. "Hello Herman pleasure to meet you," Shuri greets shaking Shockers hand.

"I apologies your majesty," Zemo says.

"I do not want to kill you if that is what you are worried about but I do care about your apology murderer," Shuri says.

"So what do you want your majesty," Shocker says breaking the tension between Shuri and Zemo.

"To give you these," Shuri says before pressing a button on her bracelet like device on her wrist and then two suits appeared on these manikins.

Shocker's new suit looked like spider-mans except the red with webbing shaped lines is replaced chess board diagonal yellow squares, the blue is replaced with purple and the spider symbol is replaced with a lightning bolt. Zemo' s suit is similar captain America's only purple and a Z replacing the star on his chest and the A on his helmet. "It was the best I could do with a couple of days," Shuri says.

"This is incredible," Herman shouts.

"I get you giving him a suit but why me?" Zemo asks.

"I put a camera in yours Zemo so can watch you," Shuri says.

"When can I test this out?" Shocker asks excited.

"Team I am calling a meeting," Ava says over the speakers.

"Go," Shuri says and the two boys left.

7 minutes later T'Challa' s throne room.

Zemo and shocker run in too see everyone waiting. "What is this meeting about Ava?" Zemo asks.

"Last time we were here T'Challa offered a new team mate his cousin who happens to be a criminal," Ava says looking at her team taking a slight pause and moving forward before continuing, "I wasn't sure what I should do so I left to think about it and I think the more members the better chance we have at saving people but I think it is fair to talk to you first before doing anything."

"Tell us everything you know about him," Herman orders.

"Everything I know about him is in these folders," Ava explains as she hands them each a folder.

Adrian looks threw the folder and says, "Are you sure we can read all this."

"You have till we leave Wakanda to decide," Ava says and everyone walks off to their rooms.

20 minutes later Zemo and Ivan's room. "I don't know what I should vote on," Ivan says.

The boys hear the door open and turn to see three Wakandan warrior ladies walk in. "Helmut Zemo you will pay for your crime's," the first one shouts and then all three point their spears at Zemo.

The second one charges at Zemo the spear aimed at his chest. Ivan pushes Zemo. The others heard and rush to the room. When the door opened they saw Ivan's died body lying on the floor. Zemo grabs his gun and shoots all three of wakandan warrior in the head with a bullet. T'Challa bursts in the room and shouts, "What is going on."

Zemo explained everything. "I think you should leave, I know you never meant for this to happen but I do not want more of my people killed because they attempt to assassinate you," T'Challa says.

"We understand but we need to discuss the offer you gave me," Ava answers calmly.

"Alright make a decision and make it fast," T'Challa says.

"Alright put your hand up if you think we should let kill monger join or team," Ava asks and everyone put the hands up.

"Maybe if he was on the team before we could have saved Ivan," Zemo Answers.

"Or Doris," Vulture says.

"I will go get him and explain to him what is happening and then you will all leave after I have done that," T'Challa says.

**I am sorry for ending it so short but I want to finish it before I see Avengers end game. The reasons I killed Ivan were very simple he didn't have a big role in the story and I am know a better character. I am sorry I have no villian in this chapter and that it might seem a bit boring but I have to set up the story. Please tell me what characters I should have for the tmnt arrow crossover fanfic. Also what should I do for Ava and Adrian's date that I plan on doing in a few chapters. If you are reading just give me advice and review. Any advice or telling me what is good and bad about this fanfic would be nice. Thank you for reading. Ant boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4 turning point

Chapter 4: turning point

**Chapter 4. sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while I hope this makes up for that. In the chapter I have got someone who will replace Ivan since I didn't think he was a good character for the story so I replaced him with someone I think will be more interesting. This chapter is going to be a Spider-man crossover chapter. If you have idea's on crossover characters or main character's let me know by reviewing. Please review and enjoy. **

"Liz are you fine with going back to midtown school of science and technologies," Adrian asks his daughter.

"I am fine with it like I told you the last seven times you asked me," Liz replies annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you are making the right choice," Adrian says.

"I know but I am fine," Liz says calmly.

"So what are we gonna do?" Erik aka kill monger asks.

"You are going to be working for me," a blonde woman in a with a white shirt a brown leather jacket and black jeans says as she approaches.

"And who are you?" Zemo asks.

"CIA Sharon Carter I am in charge of this group of misfits from now on," the blonde woman introduces.

"Oh you're that girl that kissed captain America under a bridge," Zemo says.

"How did you?" Sharon asks before being interrupted.

"Know, when I was trying to kill your boyfriend I had a friend follow him and tell me what was happening," Zemo answers.

"Ex-boyfriend," Sharon corrects Zemo.

"What happened," Zemo asks interested.

"I didn't come here to talk about my love life I came because Ivan was a friend I owe him to make his dream a reality," Sharon says angry at Zemo.

"Dream?" Kill monger questions.

"To turn bad people to the light so they can help others," Sharon says.

"That is a very unrealistic dream," Kill Monger says.

"His dream not my own," Sharon says.

"So what are we going to do," Shocker asks bored.

"I am giving you a warning if you do anything suspicious I will shoot you in the head," Sharon warns.

"I like her," Kill Monger says.

"Dad can we go now," Liz shouts.

"I am going to take my daughter to school but I won't take my suit and I will wear an ankle monitor so you can track me and make sure I don't go anywhere I am not supposed to be," Adrian says.

"Fine," Sharon sighs.

20 minutes later midtown. "Have a good day at school gumdrop," Adrian says.

"I will, love you dad," Liz says before opening the door, grabbing her bag and walking towards the school gates.

"Liz your back," Liz hears peter shout.

Liz looks toward' s where peter had shouted to see peter with MJ, Ned, a boy with red hair and a girl with blonde hair. "Who are those two?" Liz questions.

"I am Harry Osborn," harry says.

"Doesn't your dad own Oscorp?" Liz asks and harry nods.

"And this is my girlfriend," Peter says before being interrupted by the blonde girl, "Gwen Stacy."

"Harry, Gwen it was nice meet you," Liz says.

"You too," Harry says.

"MJ, Ned, Peter it is good to see you too," Liz says.

"Good to see you two," MJ says.

"So what have you been doing the since you left?" Ned asks.

"Where to begin," Liz says, "I moved Oregon and had a normal life for a couple of months before my dad join this project named project redemption to get his freedom and help people, he came to visit and an alien warrior called Kurse attacked and killed my mum then we went to Wakanda to grieve and a member of the team gets killed."

Ned, MJ, Peter, Harry and Gwen all stood there for a minute in shock before the bell rang. "We better get to role class," Harry says breaking the awkward silence.

All of the teenagers went to their own classrooms. Several hours later. "How was school gumdrop?" Adrian asks his daughter as he drives the car.

"It was," Liz says but pauses as she looks up at something and says, "Oh my god."

Adrian looks to where Liz was and sees a guy in a green suit on some sort of glider. Adrian calls the bases number. "Hello," Sharon says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"There is a man in some sort of green armor fly on an unknown glider, I don't know what he wants but can you get here now and take my suit with you," Adrian says.

"On it," Sharon says before ending the call.

"People of New York city I will kill you all unless you hand me that masked menace Spider-man," the man on the glider shouts.

"I heard you want me here I am green glider man," the man on the glider hears someone shout at him and when his glider turns him around something shot a web at his face.

"It is green goblin," the man on the glider screams at Spider-man.

"So what do you want?" Spider-man asks.

"For you to come to my lab know come or you will suffer," Green goblin shouts.

"Rule one of threatening someone don't say 'you will suffer'," Spider-man mocks.

Then Green Goblin shoots a laser at Spider-man blast him through a brick wall. Goblin's glider flies him in front of the wall that he blew to pieces. He jumps off before he hears the warriors plane behind him. "Glider keep them busy," Goblin says with his twisted laugh.

Goblin sees Spider-man with his mask blasted off. He runs facial recognition. "Hello, Peter Parker," Goblin laughs.

Spider-man gets back on his feet. "Let's play catch," Goblin laughs as he throws orange balls with rotors out the side.

The rotors spin and the orange balls fly towards Spider-man. "So not funny," Spider-man says as he spins a web and swings out of the way.

Meanwhile kill monger, Zemo, Shocker, Ghost, Abomination and Sharon are walking towards the building Spider-man and goblin are fighting in. Vulture is getting into his suit. Then a laser beam is shot at Sharon but Zemo pushes her out of the way taking the laser beam instead. The team except Zemo and Sharon look at the direction the laser was shot from to see Goblin's glider is aiming several mini laser cannons at them. "Attack," Ava orders.

The team does as order but the mini laser canon stops them getting near the glider. "Does anyone have a plan because I am open to suggestions?" Ava asks.

"I think I can shut down the laser for a few seconds but someone is going to have to hit the thing," shocker says while dodging lasers.

"If you can shut down the laser I can finish it off," Kill Monger says.

"Make your move on my mark," Shocker says before bashing his gauntlets together creating a shock wave that disabled the mini laser canons.

Then Kill monger throws his blade at the glider and the glider falls to the ground. Kill monger grabs his blade out of the glider and then they see Vulture fly through the hole in the wall and the team follows.

Meanwhile Spider-man dodges the orange balls with rotors. Vulture flies in and breaks goblin's toys. "Do you really thing you two stand a chance against me now that is something to laugh at," Goblin laughs.

"Who said it was just me and Spidey," Vulture says as his team enters.

Goblin groans. "You will suffer for your interference," Goblin laughs.

"You are going to jail psychopath," Sharon growls.

"What makes you say that," Goblin replies in the form of a twisted laugh.

Goblin's glider forward at the ex-villains and they duck. The glider stops in front of the Goblin and the psychopath hops on the glider. "See you later, Super zeroes," the Goblin laughs before his glider flies him off.

"Spidey do you need our help with your Goblin problem?" Vulture asks.

"Yes," Spider-man admits.

30 minutes later at the warrior's base. "So where is Liz?" Adrien asks.

"She is with a friend of mine," Peter says.

"Good, now we need a plan to take down the Goblin," Sharon says.

"So Spider-man what do you know about this Green Goblin?" Zemo asks.

"He has a twisted sense of humor is all I know," Spider-man says.

"What about his tech, what do we know about that?" Sharon asks.

"It is as advanced as tech from Wakanda but it isn't from Wakanda," Kill monger says.

"It is Chitauri tech," Adrien says.

"Chit-what?" Sharon asks.

"Remember that alien invasion the avengers stopped in 2012 those are Chitauri, so tech from their ships, spear and any other weapon they had is Chitauri tech," Vulture explains.

"Very dangerous weapons," Shocker says.

"How do you know so much about it?" Sharon questions.

"We used to sell it, that is how we ended up in jail," Vulture answers.

"Do you have a list of everyone you sold tech to?" Spider-man asks and Shocker nods.

"We could drive over to get it," Vulture replies.

"I will go off with Adrien and Herman, Spider-man you are in charge until I get back," Sharon orders.

"Sir, yes sir," Spider-man jokes to earned an eye roll from Sharon.

Meanwhile with Gwen and Liz. Gwen was showing off her motor bike. "So you like motor bikes, you never really seemed like a motor bike rider, no offense," Liz says.

"None taken, science and math are fun but riding motor bikes is my hobby," Gwen explains.

They hear jet like sound outside and decide to stop talking and listen instead. They hear that footsteps are coming closer until it was in front of the garage door. A laser beam hits the door making it explode. And the Green Goblin enter the room throw the hole where the garage door used to be. "Kids, I am home," Goblin shouts followed by a deranged laugh.

"Please don't hurt me," Gwen says trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry brave little girl you are just my bait," Goblin laughs like the psychopath he is.

Then goblin hits Gwen with an energy beam that knocks her out. Goblin looks around to see Liz is nowhere to be found. He picks up Gwen and flies off on the glider. Liz gets out of her hiding spot and calls her dad. "Dad, this guy in green armor kidnapped Gwen," Liz shouts.

"Calm down, who's Gwen," Adrien says.

"She is a new friend at school," Liz says.

"Alright I will get right on it, call someone to pick you up," Adrien says and Liz hangs up after.

"We got it," Shocker shouts at Vulture (it referring to the list of people they sold weapons to).

"Alright we need to go back to base quickly, I have some news about Green Goblin," Adrien says.

10 minutes later warrior's base. "Spidey," Vulture says.

Spider-man saw vulture running towards him. He could tell something was wrong by the look on vulture's face. "What is it?" Spider-man asks.

"Liz called, she said this guy in green armor attacked and kidnapped someone named Gwen," Vulture says and then both peter and vulture get a text message on their phone.

The two look at each other before turning on the TV. "Breaking news, a man in green armor has kidnapped a 15 year old high school student Gwen Stacy, he has her held at Washington bridge, we pray this mysterious man will not harm her but we do not know who this man is or why he kidnapped Miss. Stacy," the reporter says.

"Suit up," Spider-man says not hiding any of the anger in his voice.

They all get in their suits and then fly off in the plane. "Don't go full force or you will kill the hostage, the first part of the plan is get her away from Green Goblin then the second part of the plan is blow him to hell," Spider-man says.

Everyone nods then the plane lands on top of the bridge. The team get out to see Goblin aiming a laser shouting gauntlet at Gwen's head. "Let her go you freak," Spider-man shouts.

"Poor choice of words," Green Goblin laughs before aiming his gauntlet at the heroes and ex-villains and firing a laser beam that knocked them off the top of the bridge and then dropped Gwen off the side of the bridge. Spider-man fires a web at the bridge which he uses to swing himself into eyesight range of Gwen before firing a web to catch her. Vulture catches Sharon in one hand and uses his wings to stop them from falling. Abomination, Zemo, Shocker and kill monger fell to the ground but where unharmed thanks to their super-strength or Vibranium suits which couldn't be said for the part of the road they fell on. Vulture grabs the web holding both Spider-man and Gwen and slowly lowers it to the ground. When Vulture, Sharon, Spider-man and Gwen where on the ground Spider-man realized that Gwen wasn't breathing. "Move I have some medical training," Sharon says as she went next to Gwen and checks for her heart beat.

"She doesn't have a heartbeat," Sharon says as she tries to CPR to no luck.

"She's dead," Sharon says.

"Guys Goblin's done a disappearing act," Kill monger says rushing over before he saw Gwen's died body.

"No," Spider-man screams.

**So that was it, I hope you liked it. If you did or didn't let me know please, advice would be appreciated. Also if you are wondering I got the idea off the Spider-man comics. Gwen Stacy will have a big in between infinity wars and endgame. Next chapter I plan to start the infinity war saga. Also if you have any ideas on what I could do for between infinity war and endgame let me know. Tell me who you thing out of the warriors should die in infinity wars. Please let me know if you have any ideas for infinity war. I hope I will get chapter five out sooner than this one. Ant boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5 infinity war part 1

**So this chapter will be the first of the infinity war arc. I will not be doing scenes which don't involve characters I have added. I am adding a new character but him staying after infinity war is an unsure but will become a definite if people want it. As I have said before I don't have a photographic memory. I have ideas at the bottom for other fan-fictions i hope you will vote on I hope you enjoy and review. **

Chapter 5: Infinity war part 1

Adrien and Liz walk in the room. "Hello, Liz how was your day at school," Ava says sweetly.

"It was good, I am starting to fit in at school," Liz says.

"How's Pete been since last week," Adrien says referring to the Goblin.

"Hasn't been at school all week," Liz says.

"I feel bad for the kid," Adrien says.

"So how has the hunt for the Goblin been?" Liz asks.

"The Psycho is really good at hiding but we will find him," Ava says annoyed.

"Liz you should get to doing your homework," Adrien orders.

"Alright I will be in my room," Liz says as she walks off.

"Okay I am going out to the park," Ava says.

"Could I join you?" Adrien asks.

"Ya, do any of you guys want to come?" Ava asks the rest of the group.

"No thanks were a bit busy," Kill Monger says and the rest of the group nod.

Ava and Adrien walk out. "Do you think Vulture is finally going to ask her out?" Shocker asks as soon as the two were out of ears range.

"Not sure," Kill Monger says.

"Hope so," Zemo says.

"Can you stop gossiping like teenage girls," Sharon says to the boys.

Meanwhile at the park. "So Ava, um can I ask you a question," Adrien says.

"You just did," Ava laughs jokingly, "of course you can you don't need permission to ask a question."

"Would you like to go on a date with me," Adrien asks and Ava jaw drop.

Adrien couldn't read her blank expression, was she shock, was she happy, how was she feeling. "Adrien I," Ava says then she stops as she looks up at something in shock.

"Look out," Ava shouts as she pushes him out of the way of something that looked like a meteorite but smaller and glowing blue.

"What was that," Adrien asks her.

"Let's find out," Ava replies as she gets up off the floor.

When they look in the crater the falling object made they saw a man. The man was in a black armor with some gold. The man has a golden helmet on with a red shape on it which sort of looks like an eight sided star. He has a golden belt and some gold on part of each arm and leg. The rest of suit is black except for some blue dots on the chest of his suit. "Thanos is coming, he's coming," the man says.

Adrien and Ava look at each other before asking in unison, "Who?"

Scene change, warrior's base.

"So what is your name?" Ava asks the man.

"Richard Rider and I am the last member of Nova corps," the man says.

"What is nova corps?" Zemo asks.

"Think of them as the intergalactic police force," Richard says.

"Why are you here?" Sharon questions.

"Thanos," Richard says.

"Who is he?" Ava asks.

"He destroyed Xandar the world which was as you earthlings say 'base of operation,' Thanos's adopted children are coming here and I plan to stop them from getting them infinity stones," Richard says.

"What are these infinity stones?" Adrien questions.

"Each stone controls an element of the universe, Thanos came to my home world and stool the Power stone, the time and mind stones are on earth and I plan on making sure Thanos's children never give their father the stones," Richard says.

"Why does he want these infinity stones?" Abomination asks.

"It is a long story you might want to sit down," Richard says.

Everyone sat down include Richard. "Okay so Thanos lived on a planet called titan, it was very over populated planet and when they were about to go extinct Thanos offered a solution, genocide," Richard says.

"This doesn't sound good," Ava says and Richard nods in agreement.

"The people of titan said no, years later Thanos was the only survivor, the people died like Thanos said they would," Richard says taking a small break before continuing, "Thanos thinks that most planets will suffer the same fate as titan unless he does something so he does."

"What does he do?" Zemo asks.

"He goes from planet to planet wiping out half the population while ranting about it being mercy, he leads an army called the Chitauri who help him," Richard says.

"They attacked earth in 2012," Ava informs.

"Yes trying to get the infinity stones," Richard says.

"So why does he want these stones?" Shocker asks.

"If Thanos possesses all six stones he could wipe out half the universe with the snap of his fingers," Richard says.

"So how do we stop him?" Ava questions.

"We stop him from getting more powerful by stopping him from getting anymore of the stones is the first step then we find a way to kill the SOB," Richard says.

"Should we try to find a way to kill him as fast as we can?" Adrien questions.

"No, one stone makes him a god we need to make sure he can't become more powerful or we will hopeless against Thanos, if anyone wants to kill him here it is me but we won't be able to kill him if he can get the other stones, he destroyed my home world I hate him more then you could imagine," Richard says.

"You look earthling," Shocker says.

"Because I am, the nova corps found me on Xandar left to die, they decide to look after me and when I grew up all I wanted to be was Nova corps, so I trained until I was good enough I became one of the best in nova corps until Thanos came along," Richard said.

"Work with us and we will help you get your revenge on Thanos," Ava says.

"Thank you," Richard says.

"Since you introduced yourself to us it is only fair we tell you who we are, my name is Ava Starr and I am known as ghost," Ava introduces.

"Adrien Toomes or Vulture," Adrien greets.

"Herman Shultz or Shocker," Shocker says warmly.

"Zemo," Zemo says plainly.

"I am Kill monger," Kill monger shouts.

"Sharon Carter I work for government agencies," Sharon says.

"Oh and the big fella is called Abomination," Kill Monger says.

Abomination growls in reply. "It is nice to meet you all and if you want you can call me Nova," Richard says.

"Dad," Liz screams.

"What is it," Adrien replies just as loud.

"Turn on the TV," Liz orders them and Zemo turns on the TV to see a giant alien space craft in New-York on the news.

"That is one of Thanos's ships, his children are here," Nova informs.

"Alright let's suit up," Ava says and everyone changes into their outfits and fly off in the jet.

When they got close to the space ship the saw Tony Stark Aka Iron-man, Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Hulk and two wizards in a standoff with three aliens. "Are the aliens Thanos's children?" Ava asks.

"Yes his black order, the grey one is Ebony Maw he is a very dangerous with his telekinetic powers the big one is Cull Obsidian he is the brute and then the blue woman is supergiant she is a telepathic Parasite who feeds off life forms intellect as well as her ability to take over minds," Richard explained.

The team get out of the jet. To see the fight between Iron-man and the two wizards had already begun but supergiant seemed to be waiting. "Ah you are Nova corps, I though me and my family had killed you all, oh well it would be fun to kill another but not before I use him as my play toy and force you to kill all your friends," Supergiant laughs.

"Ah guys I don't feel too good," Nova says.

"Your resistance is almost making me struggle, almost," Supergiant says.

"Kill them," Supergiant's voice commands Richard telepathically.

"Never," Nova says weakly.

"That fact that you think you can actually over power me is almost amusing," Supergiant says.

"Kill them," Supergiant orders telepathically.

"Guys she's taking over my mind she wants me to kill you I don't know how long I can resist," Richard shouts.

"You have no free will, I am your queen and you will do anything I tell you," Supergiant informs telepathically.

"Yes," Nova says with no emotion in his voice.

"Destroy them, destroy all the earthly who are fighting against my father," Supergiant orders her new puppet telepathically.

"Yes my queen," Nova says as he aims his blaster on his arm at his former team mates.

To be continued….

**Hope you enjoyed. Tell me whether you liked Nova or not because he might not be staying after infinity war if I don't get enough reviews. Also if you have any idea's what I could do next chapter tell me I am open to suggestions. If you don't know who supergiant or Nova are you can find stuff about them on the internet. I plan on adding some hero characters after infinity war if you think that is a good or bad idea tell me. Also Nova is the most powerful on the team as his powers are going to be about half the level of captain-marvel. Please let me know if you have any idea's what I could do for my book in general. Also if you are wondering I added supergiant because I thought it would be unfair if it was Iron-man, Spider-man, Dr. Strange, Wong, Nova and the warriors verse Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian.**

**these are the ideas to vote on.**

**Arrow and Ben 10**

**Arrow and Max-Steel**

**Arrow and Miles Morales/ spider-man from spider-verse**

**please vote.**

** Ant boy out.**


	6. Chapter 6 infinity war part 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of this except part of the idea and I am not getting any money out of it.**

**Please review.**

Chapter 6: Infinity wars part 2

When they got close to the space ship the saw Tony Stark Aka Iron-man, Dr. Bruce Banner aka the Hulk and two wizards in a standoff with three aliens. "Are the aliens, Thanos's children?" Ava asks.

"Yes, his black order, the grey one is Ebony Maw he is a very dangerous with his telekinetic powers the big one is Cull Obsidian he is the brute and then the blue woman is supergiant she is a telepathic Parasite who feeds off life forms intellect as well as her ability to take over minds," Richard explained.

The team get out of the jet. To see the fight between Iron-man and the two wizards had already begun but supergiant seemed to be waiting. "Ah you are Nova corps, I though me and my family had killed you all, oh well it would be fun to kill another but not before I use him as my play toy and force you to kill all your friends," Supergiant laughs.

"Ah guys I don't feel too good," Nova says.

"Your resistance is almost making me struggle, almost," Supergiant says.

"Kill them," Supergiant's voice commands Richard telepathically.

"Never," Nova says weakly.

"That fact that you think you can actually over power me is almost amusing," Supergiant says.

"Kill them," Supergiant orders telepathically.

"Guys she's taking over my mind she wants me to kill you I don't know how long I can resist," Richard shouts.

"You have no free will, I am your queen and you will do anything I tell you," Supergiant informs telepathically.

"Yes," Nova says with no emotion in his voice.

"Destroy them, destroy all the earthly who are fighting against my father," Supergiant orders her new puppet telepathically.

"Yes my queen," Nova says as he aims his blaster on his arm at his former team mates.

"Everyone get to cover," Sharon orders and everyone runs behind some sort of cover.

Nova fires an energy beam at Sharon but was shielded by the car she was hiding behind but the car lite on fire. Kill monger jumps out from behind his cover directed at his former teammate but Nova knocks him back with an energy beam. Vulture flies out of his hiding spot and blasts at Nova with his Chitauri gun but Nova dodges. Nova retaliates with firing energy beams at Vulture. One of Nova's energy beams strike Vulture in the chest making his wings malfunction and Vulture falls on his back right next to Kill monger. Sharon fires bullets at Nova but they deflect off of his armor like cotton balls. Abomination charges at Nova and Nova fires his energy beam. Abomination shields himself with his hand as he pushes against the energy beam to get closer to Nova. Nova gets out his second hand and fires a second beam out of it blasting Abomination into a wall. Sharon sees Spiderman is helping the Iron take down Cull Obsidian in the park. 'Over half the team is down, how can I stop this?' Sharon thinks to herself.

Sharon smirks as an idea forms. She walks out from behind the burning car, aims her gun and fires hitting supergiant in the shoulder. Nova aims his wrist blaster at Sharon but he uses his will power to stop him from firing. Sharon aims her gun at supergiant and Nova losses control as his wrist blaster starts to glow. Zemo charges at Sharon and pushes her out of the way of Nova's attack but Nova's energy beam hits Zemo instead. Shocker runs up to Nova and punches him in the face. The force of Shockers gauntlet pushes Nova back. Nova gets back on balance and punches Shocker knocking him through a truck. Ghost jumps out from her hiding spot and punches Supergiant in the face several times. "Ava," Nova says weakly and Ghost turns to face Nova.

"How are you feeling?" Ghost asks.

"A little headachy but fine," Nova says.

Supergiant takes the opportunity and kicks Ghost in the leg giving her enough time to crawl into the shadows. "Don't worry, I will go after her," Nova says who was about to run after the villain until he heard something.

"Mister Stark, I am being beamed up," Spider-man shouts gaining everyone's attention.

We look to see Spider-man being tracker beamed towards the spaceship with the wizard. "I've got it," Vulture and Nova say in unison before flying up to try and reach Spider-man.

Spider-man hangs on the edge of the spaceship. "Pete, give me your hand, I will fly you down," Vulture orders.

"Mister Stark said to save the wizard," Spider-man replies as he climbs higher. "I can't breathe," Spider-man then says as he takes off his mask.

"Your too high up you are running out of air," Iron man says as he flies towards Vulture, Nova and Spider-man.

"That makes sense," Spider says and an unidentified object flies towards us.

Spider-man faints, letting go of the spaceship. Vulture was about to catch him when the unidentified object hits Spider-man. It turns out to be a suit that Iron man made him that raped around him. Spider-man gains consciousness as the suit gives him air and latches onto a different part of the ship. "Mister Stark, it smells like a new car in here," Spider-man says after he stands up.

"Happy trails kid, F.R.I.D.A.Y. send him home," Iron man says before he flies up to Nova and Vulture.

"Yep," F.R.I.D.A.Y. says before a parachute inflates out of the back of Spider-man's new suit send him flying off the spaceship once again.

"Oh, come on," Spider-man says as he disappears from our ears rang.

"Bird brain, who is this?" Iron man asks.

"Richard Rider, the last living member of Nova corps, think of us as an intergalactic police force," Nova answers as he blasts a hole in the ship big enough for all three of them to fit through.

They enter the ship. "Boss, incoming call from Miss. Potts," F.R.I.D.A.Y. says.

"Tony, oh my god, are you alright, what's going on?" Pepper asks.

"I'm alright but I think we might need to push our eight thirty reds (I am not sure if I got the right word, sorry)," Iron man replies.

"Why?" Pepper ask in concern.

"Because, I probably won't make it back for a while," Iron man answers as his helmet merges with the rest of his suit.

"Tell me you are not on that ship," Pepper requests.

"Yep," Iron man replies.

"God no, tell me you are not on that ship," Pepper says.

"Honey I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Iron man says before being interrupted by pepper, "Come back, come back or I swear to god."

"Boss, we are losing her," F.R.I.D.A.Y. informs as Iron man losses connection.

Meanwhile on the back of the spaceship, Spider-man crawls onto the ship with a web he slung. "Oh my god, I should have stayed on the bus," Spider-man says as he enters the spaceship just before the ship flies into deep space.

Meanwhile on earth, with Bruce Banner, Wong and the Warriors.

Bruce picks up a phone off the ground. Wong open a portal as Bruce inspects the phone. "Where are you going?" Bruce asks Wong who was already through the portal.

"The time stones been taken. sanctum remains unguarded, what will you do?" Wong explains.

"I am going to make a call," Bruce says.

"And we are going to follow him," Sharon says and Bruce turns to see the Warriors.

Wong closes his portal. Bruce was panicking at the sight of his enemy. "Don't worry, I'm good," Abomination says.

"A lot has changed since Sokovia," Sharon says and Bruce nods before flipping the phone and sending a call to Steve Rogers.

Scene change Avengers secret base.

"Still no word from Vision?" Secretary Ross asks.

"Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh," Rhodey replies.

"On a stolen quinjet with four of the worlds most wanted criminals," Secretary Ross says.

"You know they are only criminals because you chosen to call them that right," Rhodey says.

"Oh my god, Rhodes your talent for horse S*** rivals mine," Secretary Ross replies.

"If it weren't for those accords Vision would have been right here," Rhodey says.

"I remember your signature on those papers colonel," Ross says.

"that's right and I am pretty sure I had to pay for that," Rhodey says.

"You have second thoughts?" Ross asks.

"Not anymore," Rhodey replies.

Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Vision and Scarlet Witch enter the room. "Mister Secretary," Cap says.

"You have some nerve, I will give you that," Ross says.

"You could use some of that right now," Black widow says.

"The world is on fire and you think all is forgiven," Ross asks.

"I am not looking for forgiveness and I am way past asking for permission, Earth just lost your best defender so we are here to fight, if you stand in our way we will fight you to," Cap says as he approaches the hologram of the Secretary.

The hologram of the Secretary looks at Rhodey before saying, "Arrest them."

"All over it," Rhodey says before doing a hand signal to make Ross and all the other holograms disappear. "That is court martial, it is great to see you Cap," Rhodey says before giving Captain America a hand shake.

Then he turns to Black Widow and gives her a hug. "Well you guys really look like C***, must have been a rough couple of years," Rhodey says after he gets out the hug with Natasha.

"Well the hotels weren't exactly five star," Sam replies.

"I think you guys look great," Bruce says as he enters the room with the Warriors.

Black widow turns her head to look at Bruce. "Ah, yeah I'm back," Bruce says.

"Hi Bruce, I see you have made some friends," Black Widow says.

"We are here to help," Ghost replies.

"Sharon," Captain America says.

"Long time no see, Steve," Sharon says.

"This is awkward," Sam whispers and both Vision and Scarlet Witch stare at him.

Time skip. "So we got to assume they are coming back," Rhodey says.

"From what Nova told us, they won't stop until they have all six stones," Ghost says.

"They can clearly find us," Wanda adds.

"We need all hands on deck, where is Clint?" Bruce says.

"After the whole accords situation, he and Scott toke a deal, too tough on their families," Nat explains.

"Who is Scott?" Bruce asks.

"Ant-man," Cap answers.

"There is an ant-man and a Spider-man?" Bruce asks to which Rhodey nods. "Look Thanos has the biggest army in the universe and he is not going to stop until he gets Visions stone," Bruce says.

"Well then we have to protect it," Nat says.

"No, we need to destroy it," Vision replies gaining stares from everyone. "I have been think a good deal about this entity in my head, about its nature but also its compassion, I believe if it were exposed to a very powerful energy source something very similar to its own signature, perhaps it's molecular integrity could fail," Vision said as he put his hand on Wanda's shoulder.

"And you with it, we are not having this conversation," the Scarlet Witch complains.

"Maybe Vision is right," Kill monger says.

"Excuse me," Wanda says.

"We don't trade lives, Vision," Captain America says.

"I have a plan that could possibly work out with having Vision alive and the stone destroyed," Kill monger says and everyone turns to him.

"Go on," Captain America says.

"My cousin, Shuri is smarter than anyone else on the planet including Stark, she might be able to remove the stone without harming Vision and then Wanda can destroy it," Kill monger says.

"And Wakanda has the greatest technology on earth, they might be able to protect us from the aliens," Ghost adds.

"How likely a chance is it that she can get the stone out," Wanda asks.

"I don't know but I think it is the best option," Kill monger says.

"It might be possible to take out the stone, not here because we don't have the resources but if Shuri is as smart as he says it might be a possibility," Bruce says.

"And Ross won't just let us stay here," Rhodey adds.

"Let's go to Wakanda," Captain America orders.

**Tell me what you think should happen next please. Please review and keep on reading. Ant boy out.**


	7. Chapter 7 infinity war part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own avengers or any of these characters**

**Please review, Follow or make Favorite. **

Chapter 7

In Space craft.

Dr. Strange is being held up telepathically. There are giant needles all around him. "In all the time I have served Thanos, I have never failed him, If I were to reach the Titan on time with the time stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be judgment," Ebony Maw says as he approaches Dr. Strange.

Ebony Maw does a hand signal and one of hundreds of needles flying around Dr. Strange stabs him in the cheek. "Give me, the stone," Ebony Maw commands and Dr. Strange grunts in pain.

Above Iron-man, Nova and Vulture were watching and figuring out a plan. Then Dr. Strange's cloak of levitation flied behind us and poked Iron-man on the back. Iron-man turns around with his blaster aimed to see it was the cloak. "Wow, you are a seriously loyal piece of add on wear, aren't you," Iron-man says to the cloak.

Spider-man hangs upside down on a web near us. "Yeah, speaking of loyalty," Spider-man says as he drops to the ground.

"What the," Iron-man says as Vulture face palms.

"I know what you are going to say," Spider-man says and Iron-man interrupts and says, "You should not be here."

"I was going to go down but it was such a long way down," Spider-man says.

"I don't want to hear it," Iron-man says.

"But I just thought about," Spider-man says.

"Stop fighting, both of you, we need to stop Maw and do it as fast as possible," Nova says.

"Kid, we have been trying and failing at figuring out a plan, kid your resourceful, you got an idea," Vulture says pointing at Dr. Strange and Maw and Spider-man kneels down and looks.

"Um, okay, okay, um, okay," Spider-man says before shooting up and turning to look at us. "Have you ever seen this really old movie, aliens," Spider-man says.

Meanwhile below them. Dr. Strange is screaming as the needles stab into his body. "Painful, aren't they, they were originally designed for microsurgery and any one of them," Ebony Maw explains before he hears a noise.

Ebony turns to see were the noise came from and saw Iron-man. Iron-man was aiming his blasters at Ebony Maw. "I could end your friend's life in an instant," Ebony Maw says.

"I got to tell you, he is not really my friend, saving his life is more of a professional curtesy," Iron-man says.

"You save nothing, your powers are inconsequential compared to mine," Ebony Maw says as he uses his powers to telepathically move objects in the air, ready to use them against Iron-man.

"Yeah but the kid has seen more movies," Iron-man says as he fires a missile at the side of the ship.

Ebony Maw is blasted out the into the cold vacuum of space. Vulture grabs Dr. Strange and uses his wings to stop them from being blasted into the cold vacuum. Nova holds Spider-man while flying to stop both of them from being sucked into the could vacuum of space. Iron-man then seals the hole in the ship by freezing the hole creating an ice barrier between them and the vacuum of space.

"We have got to turn the ship around," Dr. Strange says.

"Yeah, now he wants to run," Iron-man says.

"I want to protect the time stone," Dr. Strange says.

"And I want you to thank me now, go ahead, I am listening," Iron-man says.

"For what, nearly blasting me into space?" Dr. Strange asks.

"Who just saved your magical A**, me," Iron-man says.

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head inside that helmet," Dr. Strange says causing Vulture to grin under his helmet because of his genuine dislike for Stark.

"Admit it, you should have ducked out when I told you," Iron-man argues.

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I do not work for you," Dr. Strange replies.

'I love this guy,' Vulture thinks to himself.

"And due to that fact, we are in a flying donut, a million miles from," Iron-man says.

"Stark, can you turn this spacecraft around?" Vulture asks to no answer.

"Stark, can you get us home?" Dr. Strange repeats the question.

"Yeah I heard you, I am not so sure we should," Iron-man says.

"I want Thanos died more than anyone in this room after he destroyed my entire home world but we have to be smart about this and there is no logic in hand delivering Thanos an infinity stone," Nova says.

"He is right, under no circumstances can we bring the infinity stone to Thanos, I don't think you quite understand what is at stake," Dr. Strange says.

"No, it is you who doesn't understand, Thanos has been inside my head for six years since New York and now he is back and I don't know what to do, so, I am not sure if it is a better idea to fight them on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do, so, I saw we take the fight to him, Doctor, Alien, bird, do you concur," Iron-man says.

"Alright Stark, we go to him but if it becomes a choice between any of you and the time stone I will not hesitate to let any of you die, I can't because the universe depends on it," Dr. Strange says.

"Good, moral compass, so are you two in?" Iron-man asks.

"I am but you better not get in the way, one way or another, Thanos will face justice," Nova says.

Vulture shrugs before saying, "I will come, plus, were else will I go."

"Alright you three, your all avengers now," Iron-man says as he knighted all three of us.

Time skip.

"Okay, what is going on?" Spider-man asks as he looked at the monitors.

"I think we are here," Dr. Strange says.

"I don't think this rig has a self-park function," Iron-man says.

"Get your hand inside this steering gribble, closed fist around it, you got it," Iron-man orders and Nova does as instruct.

"Yes," Nova says.

"Remember this is one big guy, so, we have to move at the same time," Iron-man says.

"Alright, ready," Nova says.

"You might want to turn, turn, turn," Spider-man instructs as he head towards the alien structure.

We crash into the alien structure. Dr. Strange put his magic shield around us. The engines on the ship failed and we crashed to the ground. "You right? that was close," Iron-man says to Strange who nods. "I owe you one," Iron-man says as he pats Dr. Strange's shoulder.

Spider-man who is hanging on a web attached to the roof lowers to shoulder height. "Let me just say that if aliens implant eggs in my chest and I eat you, I am sorry," Spider-man says.

Nova raises an eyebrow as he thinks, 'human culture is weird.'

Vulture rolled his eyes. "I do not want to hear another single pop culture reference out of for the rest of the trip," Iron man says.

"I am trying to say that something is coming," Spider-man says.

A grenade rolled in between the middle of us and blasted us backwards. The guardians of the galaxy enter the room ready to attack. "Avengers, Guardians, stop, this is Richard Rider of Nova corps asking you to stop," Nova shouted.

Quill pressed a button on his mask and it disappeared. "I thought Nova corps was gone," Quill says.

"I am the sole survivor of Xandar, the last living member of Nova corps and I am going to make sure Thanos gets what is coming to him," Nova says.

"And they are?" Quill asks.

"They are the Avengers, earths mightiest heroes," Nova introduces.

"You are the ones, Thor told us about," Mantis says.  
"You know Thor?" Iron-man asks and Quill nods.

"Not that I don't like seeing a friendly face but what are you doing here?" Nova asked.

"Gamora, Thanos took her, we nebula sent us here thinking Thanos would be here," Quill explains.

"Thanos should be coming, Dr. Strange has an infinity stone," Nova explained.

Time skip.

"What the hell happened to this planet, it is eight degrees off its axis, the gravitational pull is all over the place," Quill say as he looks at a device.

"Yeah, we have one advantage, he is coming to us, we will use it, alright I have a plan, it is pretty simple, draw him in, pin him down, get what we need, we definitely do not want to dance with this guy, we just want the gauntlet," Iron-man explains and Drax lets out a yawn.

"Are you yawning, in the middle of this while I am breaking it down, ha, did you hear what I said," Iron-man asks.

"I stopped listening when you said 'that we need a plan'," Drax says and Vulture face palmed.

"You see not winging it is not what they do," Quill says.

"What is it exactly that they do?" Spider-man and Vulture ask in unison.

"Kick names, take A**," Mantis says and Vulture face plants not even bothering to correct her.

"Alright just get over here please, mister Lord can you get your folks to circle up," Iron-man says.

"Mister Lord, Star-lord is fine," Quill says as he signals his men to come closer and they do.

"Guys we have got to work together, cause if all we come at him we is a plucky attitude," Iron-man says before being interrupted by Quill, "Dude, don't call us plucky, we don't know what it means, alright we are optimistic, yes, I like your plan except it sucks, so, let me do the plan and that way it might be really good." Quill says.

"No, I like Starks plan, hold Thanos in place long enough to get the gauntlet off, beat Gamora's location out of him and then we shot a laser through his skull," Nova says.

"No, stab him in the heart," Drax shouts.

"Something along those lines," Nova says.

"Excuse me, does your friend often do that," Mantis asks them about Dr. Strange.

"Strange, are we alright," Iron-man asks as he sees Dr. strange floating.

He was using the time stone for something. Dr. Strange let out a scream as the spell he did stopped. "You are back here, right," Iron-man asks.

"Yeah," Dr. Strange says.

"Hey, what was that?" Spider-man asks.

"I forwarded time, to view alternate futures, to see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict," Dr. Strange says.

"How many did you see?" Quill asks.

"Fourteen million, six hundred and five," Dr. Strange says.

"How may did we win?" Nova asks.

"One," Dr. Strange says.

Scene change, Wakandian airspace.

"Get up twenty-three hundred and enter in zero three zero," Captain America says to Falcon who is flying the quinjet.

"I hope you are right about this, or we are going to land a lot faster than you want to," Falcon says.

We enter Wakanda.

On the landing bay, Black Panther and Okoye waiting for us. "When you said we were going to open Wakanda to the rest of the world, this is not what I imagined," Okoye says.

"And what did you imagine," Black Panther asks her.

"The Olympics maybe a Starbucks," Okoye says.

The Quinjet land in front of the king. Captain America, Black Widow, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Bruce, Rhodey and the warriors exit the ship. "Do we bow?" Bruce asks Rhodey.

"Of course we do, he is a king," Rhodey says and Ghost face plants.

"It looks like I am always thanking you for something," Captain America says as he shakes Black Panthers hand.

Bruce bows. "What are you doing," Rhodey asks which made Bruce look up in confusion.

"We do not do that here," Black Panther says.

Bruce looks at Rhodey slightly annoyed. Rhodey gives him a smirk. "So, how big of an assault are we expecting?" Black Panther asks.

"Bigger than the battle of New York, that is for sure," Ghost says.

"How are we looking," Black Widow asks.

"You will have my kings guard, the (I don't know the word) tribe, (I don't know the words again) and," the Black Panthers says before he points at Bucky who says, "A semi stable one hundred year old man."

Bucky and Captain America hug. "How are you doing buck," Cap asks.

"Okay, for the end of the world," Bucky says.

Scene change, Shuri's lab.

Shuri scans Vision who is lying on a metal desk. An image of the stone appears on Shuri's bracelet. "Wow," Bruce says.

"The structure is polymorphic," Shuri says.

"Right, Right, we needed to attach each neuron none sequentially," Bruce says.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri asks and Vision turns to look at Bruce intrigued about the question.

"Because we, didn't think of it," Bruce says.

"I am sure you tried your best," Shuri says.

Abomination laughed before saying, "you got schooled by girl, puny Banner."  
"Can you do it," Wanda asks.

"Yes but there more than two trillion neurons here, one misalignment could cause a casket of circuitry failures, it will take time, Brother," Shuri explains.

"How long," Captain America asks.

"As long as you can give me," Shuri says.

Then an alarm went off on Okoye's bracelet. She pressed something and I showed a picture of the earth. "Something has entered the atmosphere," Okoye says.

Then two spacecraft's fly off of a bigger space craft and falls to the ground, towards Wakanda. "Hey, Cap, we have a situation here," Falcon says into his com as he sees the spacecraft's falling from above.

It falls on the force-field and is blown to bits. "God I love this place," Bucky says.

"Quit celebrating yet, we got more incoming outside the dome," War machine says.

Like war machine said, several space craft's land outside the dome. "It is too late, we need to destroy the stone now," Vision says as he gets off the table.

"Vision, get you're a**, back on the table," Black widow says.

"We will hold them off," Black Panther says.

"I will stay here, make sure no aliens who get past you get to vision," Shocker says and Black Panther nods.

"Wanda, as soon as that stone is out of his head, you blow it to hell," Captain America says.

"I will," Scarlet witch says.

"Evacuate the city, engage all defenses and get this man a shield," Black Panther says pointing at Captain America.

**I feel like that is a good place to end the chapter. Please review, Follow or make favorite. Ant-boy out. **


	8. Chapter 8 infinity war part 4

**Disclaimers: I do not own any characters, please don't sue me**

**Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Wakanda

The wakandian warriors, the Avenger's and the warriors were all being transported on a Wakandian device. "How are we looking, Bruce," Natasha asks through a communication device.

"Yeah, I think I am getting the hang of this," Bruce Banner says as he marches onwards in his Hulk-buster armor before he accidently uses his jet boot to hover himself off the ground.

"Ah, this is amazing, it is like being the Hulk without actually," Bruce says before he trips on a rock falling flat on the ground.

Abomination walks over to him. "Banner, loser," Abomination says before he lets out a roar while banging his arms against his chest like a gorilla.

Okoye stared at him as she passed. "Is that what I acted like when I was the Hulk," Banner asks as he got up off the ground.

"No, you were worse," Natasha says on the transport device.

War machine and Falcon fly above. "I got two heat signatures breaking through the tree line," War machine informs.

As we approached we could start to see Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian waiting for us on the other side of the energy barrier. The Wakandians get off of the transport devices and form a blockade. M'baku was shouting out a battle cry that the Jabari copied as they got into position. Black Panther and M'baku shake hands before the Black Panther says, "Thank you for standing with us."

"Of course, Brother," M'baku replies in another language.

Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian are right in front of the barrier as four figures walk towards them. Proxima Midnight presses her blade against the barrier and energy zapped it stopping it from getting any closer. As soon as Black Panther, Captain America, Black Widow and the Ghost are in front of them Proxima Midnight stops. "We're is your other friend," Black Widow says.

"You will pay for his life with yours, Thanos will have that stone," Proxima Midnight says.

"That is not going to happen," Captain America says.

"Go to Hell B****," Ghost exclaim at her.

"You are in Wakanda now, Thanos will have nothing but dust and blood," Black Panther adds.

"We, have blood to spare," Proxima Midnight says before making a loud shout.

The exclamation signaled the ships outside the barrier to release something. The four of us ran back. "They surrender," Bucky asks optimistically.

"Not exactly," Captain America replies.

These several armed alien creatures ran towards the barrier. The Black Panther exclaims out a battle cry which all the Wakandians repeat. "What the hell," Bucky says as the creatures came into eye sight.

"Looks like we P***ed her off," Black Widow says.

"That is an understatement, sweet heart," Kill monger says.

Black Widow is annoyed by the comment but doesn't show it. The Aliens run into the Barrier killing themselves. "They are killing themselves," Okoye says slightly horrified by the seen.

Proxima Midnight's smirk grows as some of the Aliens break past the barrier. As some of them break through the barrier the Wakandians make a wall with their energy shields with men aim their laser shooting spears at the aliens. Black Panther shouts out a word and the Wakandians fire as well as Bucky, Bruce, war machine, Falcon and Sharon who is using a laser gun that Shuri made her. Then they see that the Aliens were going to the other side of the Barrier. "Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us, there is nothing between them and vision," Bruce says.

"Then we have to keep them in front of us," Ghost says.

"How do we do that," Okoye says.

"We open the barrier, on my signal open north west section seventeen," Black Panther says.

"Requesting conformation, my king, did you say open the barrier," A wakandian technician says.

"On my signal," Black Panther replies.

"This will be the end of Wakanda," Kill Monger says.

"Then it will be the noblest ending in history," Okoye replies.

Captain America extends his shield. Black Panther shout out a command in another language and his men in response deactivate the shields. Black Panther moves forward so that he is in front of all of his men. "Wakanda forever," Black Panther exclaims as he signals his suit to materialize his helmet.

The Wakandians roar as they raise their weapons before they charge. Abomination bashes his hands against his stomach. At the front of the line was Black Panther with his Wakandian army behind him. "Now," Black Panther says into a communication device on his wrist.

The Barrier opens slightly. The Aliens run through the hole in the barrier. Captain America, Black Panther and Kill Monger were in front of everyone as they ran with their none human speed. Then Abomination jumps over the Wakandians and runs in front of Captain America Black Panther and Kill Monger in a dog like style. Once Abomination reach he smashed them wildly as he tried to kill as many as possible. Then Captain America, Black Panther and Kill Monger catch up. Captain America jumps stabbing an alien with his shield. Black Panther and Kill Monger attack their enemies with a combination of their claws/ Blades and kinetic attacks. The rest of the group reach and the battle brings both alien and Wakandian bloodshed. "How much longer Shuri," Black Panther asks into his communication device.

"I have barely begun, brother," Shuri's voice answers through the communication device.

"You might want to pick up the pace," Black Panther replies into the communication device before he slashes one of the aliens with his claws.

Bruce in the jet boots flies up and then stomps on top of some of the aliens. Bucky fires at the aliens with his machine gun. Then an alien knocks it out of his hands. The Alien jumps on top of Bucky. Bucky tries to knife the alien but fails. Captain America and Black Panther who are standing next to each other in other taking out any and all aliens that came their way. War machine was firing missiles for above killing some of the aliens that tried to get past the barrier. War machine was knocked out of the air by Cull Obsidian's axe. The aliens were knocking down everyone as they used their numbers to overpower the group. "There is too many of them, ah," Bruce shouts as his suit which was being held down and chewed apart by aliens.

Then a rainbow light strikes the ground and a lightning axe is swung out of it, knocking the aliens off of most of the group. The Axe returns to the rainbow light before it disappears and Thor, Groot and Rocket appear out of it, Thor with the hammer that was just thrown. "Ah, huh, you guys are so s****ed now," Banner says as the helmet of his suit merges with the rest of the suit.

"Bring me, Thanos," Thor yells as he charges at the aliens with Groot and Rocket behind him.

Thor flies up as he conjures lightning. The Lightning hits him and flows around his body. Then Thor drops to the ground sending out lightning that kills the aliens.

Meanwhile, on Titan.

Thanos emerges from the portal the space stone created. "Oh yeah," Dr. Strange says to gain Thanos's attention.

Thanos looks at the master of the mystic arts who is sitting on debris. "You are much more of a Thanos," Dr. Strange says.

"I take it that the Maw is dead," Thanos says who Dr. Strange only answers with a nod.

"His stag extracts a heavy toll," Thanos says as he approaches Dr. Strange noticing the eye on him.

"Still, he accomplished his mission," Thanos says.

"You may regret that, it brought you face to face with the master of the mystic arts," Dr. Strange says.

Quill who is hiding under debris listens to the two fight with words, waiting for his signal to strike. Spider-man who is on the building that Dr. Strange is sitting in front of watches, wait for his que to attack. "Where do you think he brought you," Thanos asks Dr. Strange.

"Let me guess, your home," Dr. Strange says and Thanos put the hand that holds the gauntlet on his knee.

"It was," Thanos says before he uses the reality stone to show them an illusion of what Titan used to look like.

"And it was beautiful, Titan was like most planets, to many mounds, not enough to go around and when we faced extinction, I offered a solution," Thanos informs.

"Genocide," Dr. Strange says.

"But random, dispassionate to rich and poor alike, they called me a mad man and what I predicted came to pass," Thanos explains as he makes the illusion disappear.

"Congratulation, you are a profit," Dr. Strange replies.

"I am a survivor," Thanos corrects.

"Who wants to murder trillions," Dr. Strange says.

"And with all six stones I could snap my fingers and they would seize to exist, I call that, mercy," Thanos explains as he snaps his fingers.

Dr. Strange gets up. "And then what?" Dr. Strange asks as he approaches Thanos.

"Then I rest and I watch the sun rise in a grateful universe, the hardest choices require the strongest wills," Thanos says.

"I think you will find our will equal to yours," Dr. Strange says as he conjures up energy shields.

"Our," Thanos asks in confusion before he hears a noise and looks up.

He sees Iron-man thrusting a giant piece of debris at him. Thanos raises his arms up as his power stone glows its ordinary color. The piece of Debris lands on top of Thanos. "Piece of cake, Quill," Iron-man says as he flies above Quill.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off," Quill says as his mask wraps around his face before he turns on his jet boots and flies over to Iron-man.

Thanos uses the power stone to destroy the debris and then uses the reality stone the debris into these bat like creatures that attack Iron-man, forcing him to fly away as he was getting covered by them. I then fly in charging at Thanos and strike him in the chest putting a dent in Thanos's armor. "This is for Xandar," Nova exclaims as he does another punch putting a second dent in Thanos's armor.

"This is for all of the members of Nova," Nova shouts as he does a third punch putting a dent in a different part of Thanos's armor.

"And this is for the universe," Nova rage voice shouts before he uppercuts Thanos knock him to the ground.

Thanos quickly gets back on his feet and punches Nova with a power boost from the stone. Thanos then uses the reality stone to make the ground swallow Nova. Vulture swoops in and attacks Thanos, firing his Chitauri gun. Thanos uses the power stone to bash Vulture into a wall slightly damaging his wings. Then Thanos uses the Power stone to throw Vulture into a build, bashing through the walls. Vulture looked at his wings and saw that they were badly damaged. "Strange, I have a plan to weaken Thanos, I need your help," Vulture shouts.

"What do you need me to do," Dr. Strange asks.

"When I unclip my wings, create a portal to get me out of there," I explain.

"Alright," Dr. Strange replies.

Vulture flies at Thanos from behind. When he was close to Thanos he pressed a button that released him from his wings. Then Dr. Strange opens a portal which Vulture dropped into. The wings hit Thanos and exploded. The explosion stunned Thanos. Dr. Strange used this so that he could conjure up some mystic ropes that wrap around the gauntlet. Thanos moved his arm which didn't have the gauntlet to try and remove it but Drax stopped him by kicking him in the leg. Quill shot an object on the ground next to Thanos. The object created energy that held Thanos's other arm down. Spider-man spins a web around Thanos to try and hold him. Dr. Strange made the ropes disappear so that Iron-man and Vulture can try to remove the gauntlet. Spider-man used his extra legs on his suit as anchors. Dr. Strange used his sling ring to open a portal above Thanos, which Mantis fell out of landing on Thanos's shoulders. Mantis puts her hands on Thanos's head. Dr. Strange conjured some more mystic ropes helping hold down Thanos's arm which doesn't have the gauntlet on it. Nova crawled out of the ground very badly injured but alive. Thanos screams as he tries to break free. Mantis's antenna glow white. "Is he under, don't let up," Iron-man orders as he tugs trying to pull of the gauntlet.

"Be quick, he is very strong," Mantis replies.

"Parker, help, she can't hold it much long, let's go," Iron-man shouts and Peter stops what he is doing and runs towards Iron-man and the gauntlet.

Quill flies to them and lands in front of Thanos. Quill's mask disappears as he lands. "I thought you would be hard to catch, for the record this is my plan, not so strong now, huh, were is Gamora," Quill questions.

"My Gamora," Thanos groans.

"No, Bulls***, were is she," Quill asks.

"He is in anguish," Mantis informs.

"Good," Quill replies.

"He mourns," Mantis explains.

"What is this, Master have to mourn," Drax shouts.

"Gamora," Nebula says as she steps out of the shadows.

"What?" Quill asks.

"He took her to Vormir, he came back with the soul stone, she didn't," Nebula says darkly, obviously upset.

"Okay, Quill, you got to cool it, right now, you understand, don't, don't, don't engage, we have almost got this off," Iron-man shouts at Quill, who doesn't listen.

"Tell me she is lying, A**hole tell me you didn't do it," Quill shouts.

"I had to," Thanos whispers.

"No, you didn't." Quill replies angrily.

"Yes," Thanos whispers.

"No you didn't," Quill repeats angrily.

Quill smashes Thanos in the head with his blasters knocking Mantis's hands off of his. Nova knocks out Quill with a stun laser but it was already to late. Vulture, Spider-man and Iron-man almost got the gauntlet off. We got it off just as Thanos woke up. Thanos grabbed the gauntlet out of our hands easily then throws Mantis off of him. Spider-man leaps and uses his extra arms to shield them from the crash. Thanos kicked Drax off and then hurled Dr. Strange breaking the bindings on his arm. Iron-man fires at Thanos as he charges at him while he flies at the mad Titan. Thanos swats Iron-man away like a fly. Star-lord, Drax and Nebula leap at Thanos only to be knocked unconscious by the power stone. Iron-man charges at Thanos again and stab Thanos in the arm with his blade not even cutting the Mad Titan. Iron-man takes another leap as he tries to hit him again. Thanos catches Iron-man's blade and uses a head but to knock him to the ground. Thanos uses the reality stone to send asteroids down to attack the heroes. Iron-man flies away from the asteroids but get hit and stuck onto one. The knocked out guardians start to float up into the atmosphere.

**This is the second last part of infinity wars arc. I plan on doing some stories in between Infinity wars and Endgame. Also next chapter I plan on not doing the rest of the battle on Titan since it will practically be the same since neither Nova or Vulture can battle. Anything you would like to see after infinity wars, in endgame or after Endgame just tell me in a review. I hope you enjoyed. Ant-Boy out.**


	9. Chapter 9 infinity war part 5

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything.**

**Please enjoy as well as review, follow and favoritize.**

Chapter 9

* * *

Wakanda.

* * *

One of the alien creature charges at Kill Monger. The alien tries to strike Kill Monger with one of its right arms. Kill Monger use the blade in his closed hand to the alien's attack to the cut the aliens arm off before it could hit him. Kill Monger then stabs the alien in the stomach three time with his other blade killing the alien instantly. Two more come at him. The larger one speed ahead and takes the first swing. Kill Monger stops the alien's attack by kicking the creature in the side of the head as well as disorientating and knocking it away from the other alien. The smaller alien pounces at Kill Monger but he stops it died in its tracks by stabbing the creature in the skull. Kill Monger pulls the blade out and turns to the other alien to see it has already pounced at him. Kill Monger ducks under the attack and stabs the creature in the side as it lands, weaken the larger alien. Kill Monger then stabs it in the back, killing it. Eight more come charging at him. Sharon and Zemo jump in the way and fire there Wakandian laser guns at the creature. These bullet like pieces of energy come out of the gun and hit the creatures. The bullet like pieces of energy kill the aliens after every two to four hits. Soon they killed all eight of the aliens. "These things are harder to kill than cockroaches," Sharon says in disgust.

They turn around as they here the Aliens charge at them from behind. They see seventeen aliens charging at them. Abomination jumps in front of the herd of aliens. "Then call us the exterminators," Abomination says before he grabs one of the aliens by the legs.

Then he swings that alien into the others. One of them ducked out of the way but the rest fell like dominos. Abomination growls at the alien left standing before he punches it up into the sky. The team watched the alien hit the force field and its lifeless body hit the floor like a rag doll. Abomination hits his stomach with his hands like an ape before he lets out a roar and jumps off to another group of aliens. Ghost uses her powers to dodge the aliens attack and then attacks them from behind, killing them. "Holy," Sharon says as she sees these giant wheel like droid come up from under the shield and try to crush everyone, including the aliens.

"Fall back, fall back now," Black Panther orders everybody, to which nobody argues, instead they do as the king requests.

"Focus that fire on that left leg Sam," War Machine orders as he flies.

"I am doing it," Sam replies.

Falcon and War Machine attack the wheel droid with all the weaponry the can muster. Black Widow, Ghost and Okoye battle the creatures without noticing the droid wheels moving towards them. They see them and it was too late so they bob their heads down. Scarlet Witch then jumps down in front of them and uses her power to slow the droid wheels up as well as levitate them bringing them to a stop. She then started to push them backwards. Some of the alien's charge at her and she pushes the droid wheels into the, crushing the aliens. "I like red pretty lady," Abomination says before jumping at some more aliens and tares them apart.

"Why was she up there all this time?" Okoye asks as she spins her spear.

"She is on the field, take it," Proxima Midnight says into a device on her wrist.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shuri's lab.

* * *

Corvus Glaive appears from out of the shadows and kills a Wakandian guard and Shocker fires his gauntlets energy out of his gauntlets at Glaive, harming him. Glaive slowly approaches as he fights back against the force my gauntlets were admitting. He got within attack range of me and stabbed my gauntlets with his weapon causing them to shut off. Glaive pulls his weapon out a moves in for a second attack which Shocker blocks with his damaged gauntlet. Shocker then punches Glaive in the face with his broken gauntlet. Glaive retaliates by swinging his weapon at Shocker. Shocker blocks the blow with his gauntlet but the force of the attack sends him to the ground unconscious. Glaive to Shuri who has her gauntlet on and fires at Glaive but Glaive seems unaffected as he approaches her. Glaive hits her gauntlet which knocked her off of her feet and flew until she fell right in front of Vision's table. Glaive jumps down to find Vision and then Vision grabs him and knocks Glaive and himself out of a window. "Guys, we have a Vision situation here," Flacon says who could see what was transpiring whist maintaining flight.

Then one of the alien's jumps on Falcon and knocks him to the ground. "Someone, get to Vision," Cap says into a communication device whilst fighting an alien.

"I got it," Banner says as he flies towards Vision in his Hulk buster armor.

"On my way," Wanda says before she is hit in the face by Proxima Midnight's spear.

Wanda falls into a dirt pit made by the wheel droids and Proxima Midnight follows her in. Proxima Midnight flips Wanda's body so she can see her soon to be victims face. "He will die alone as will you," Proxima Midnight says.

"She is not alone," Black Widow replies gaining her attention.

Black Widow was facing her who was also in the pit. "Come on b****," Ghost says.

Proxima Midnight looks at her and sees her in a battle ready position. Proxima roars in anger before charging at Black Widow. Proxima Midnight bashes her spear against Black Widows baton. Proxima Midnight pulls it away and then tries to hit Black Widow again for her only to dodge. Proxima Midnight moves in for a third attack and Black Widow block it again with her Baton. Ghost tries to attack Proxima from behind only to be dodged. "Vision needs back up now," Banner says into the communication system.

Cull Obsidian knocks Banner and his suit to the ground. Banner tries and fails to get up. Abomination jumps out of nowhere and punches Cull Obsidian in the face. Abomination then hits Cull Obsidian with the point in his elbow in the neck. "My lord," Banner says as he sees Abomination break every bone in Cull Obsidians neck.

Abomination then pulls his arm out of Cull Obsidians neck and punches him in the stomach, knocking his lifeless corps into the side of a mountain. On impact the mountain grew cracks. Banner stared at Abomination in astonishment. "Puny Banner," Abomination says before leaping onto the mountainside and climbing up it.

"Hulk, we have a lot to figure out pale," Banner says to himself.

Whilst Ghost and Black Widow battle Proxima, Ghost slips under one of Proxima's attacks and gets behind her. Black Widow keeps Proxima busy by attacking Proxima with her batons. Ghost phases her hand and sticks in Proxima's chest causing both Proxima and Black Widow to stop fighting. A crushing sound could be heard from inside Proxima's chest and Proxima dropped her spear. Ghost pulls her hand out of Proxima which now has blue blood all over it and Proxima's lifeless corps falls to the ground. Ghost then walks over to the Scarlet witch and helps her off the ground. "I didn't know the b**** had a heart," Ghost says and both girls look at her in silence for a moment.

Wanda ran off after Vision. Ghost and Black Widow went back to fighting off the aliens. "Everyone on my position, we have in coming," Cap says into his communication device.

Everyone remains on guard. A portal opens and Thanos exits it. Wanda creates a red sphere of energy to use against Thanos. "Cap, that is him," Banner says.

"Eyes up," Cap says before he marches forward. "Stay sharp," Cap says before he starts to run at Thanos.

Banner charges at Thanos but Thanos uses the Space stone to make Banner phase through him and get stuck in the side of a mountain. Thanos then uses the power stone to blast Cap into the air. Cap falls to the ground to which for most would have killed for sure but not Cap. Black Panther jumps at Thanos and Thanos grabs him in his gauntlet hand and then punches the king out with his other hand easily. Kinetic energy blasts the ground from out of Black Panthers suit. Flacon fires bullets as he flies towards Thanos but Thanos knocks him out of the air with the space stone. "Wanda, it is time," Vision says as he grabs Wanda's wrist, causing Wanda to look at him.

"No," Wanda says sternly as she looks back towards Thanos.

"They can't stop him Wanda but we can, look at me," Vision says as he gets a better grip of her wrist. Wanda turns to look at Vision again. "You have the power to destroy the stone," Vision pleads.

"Don't," Wanda argues.

"You must do it Wanda, please," Vision pleads and Wanda takes a quick look to see were Thanos is and then returns to look at Vision. "We are out of time," Vision says.

Wanda shakes her head. "I can't," Wanda replies barely containing the tears.

"Yes, you can, you can, if he gets the stone half the universe dies, it is not fair, it shouldn't be you but it is, it is alright, you could never hurt me, I just feel you," Vision says. Wanda starts to blast her energy into the mind stone. Ghost jumps at Thanos but Thanos uses the space stone to knock her into a tree. Sharon jumps in front of Thanos and uses her energy gun to fires energy bullets at Thanos. Thanos uses the power stone to knock Sharon away easily. Kill Monger attacks Thanos and throws one of his blade at Thanos's chest successfully piercing Thanos's armor and chest. Thanos then use the power stone to swat Kill Monger away like a fly. Thanos moves forward and stops any and all attempts to stop him with ease. Thanos knocks down all of the heroes except Wanda and Vision. Wanda moves one of her hands away and points it at Thanos sending two beams now one to destroy the mind stone and the other to keep Thanos away from them. "Wanda, I," Vision says whilst Thanos approaches. "Wanda I am sorry, I love you," Vision says before the stone and Vision explode.

Thanos approaches Wanda who is kneeling on the floor. "I understand my child, better than anyone," Thanos says as he looks at Wanda who looks up at him in anger.

"You could never," Wanda growls.

Thanos puts his hand on Wanda's head and she starts to break into tears. "Today I lost more than you could know," Thanos says before he realizes his hand from her head. "But now is no time to morn," Thanos says before he starts to walk over to in front of were Vision used to be. "Now is no time at all," Thanos says before he activates the time stone and recreate Visions body to how it was before.

"No," Wanda screams but Thanos knocks her out by whacking her in the head.

Thanos grabs Vision by the neck and lifts him up off the ground. Vision groans as he uselessly struggles against Thanos. Thanos grabs the stone and pulls it out, killing Vision. Thanos throws Visions died corps on the ground before putting the mind stone in the gauntlet completing his collection. Thor fires lightning at as he flies downwards at him. Thanos shoots an energy beam with the gauntlet but Thor throws his ax and the ax cuts through the energy beam and hits Thanos in the stomach. Thor lands next to Thanos. Thor puts his hand on Thanos's neck. "I told you, you would die for that," Thor says before he pushes the ax further into Thanos.

Thanos lets out a scream. "You should have, you should have gone for the head," Thanos says as he raises his gauntlet hand.

"No," Thor screams as Thanos snaps his fingers. The gauntlet and Thanos start to burn. "What did you do, what did you do?" Thor asks.

Thanos then uses the Space stone to teleport off and Thor's Ax falls to the ground with the mad titan's blood on it.

Cap walks out and see Thor. "Where did he go?" Cap asks. Cap looks around as he awaits an answer. "Thor, where did he go?" Cap asks.

"Steve," Bucky says before he turns to dust.

Steve walks over to Bucky's remains. People all around started to turn to dust randomly. "No," Kill Monger says as he reveals his dissolving hand. "I don't want to die again," Kill Monger says before he completely turns to dust.

* * *

Meanwhile on Titan.

* * *

Spider-man helps Stark up off the ground. "Something is happening," Mantis says before she turns to dust.

"Quill," Drax says before turning to dust.

"Steady Quill," Iron-man says.

"Oh man," Quill says before he turns to dust.

"If anyone makes it out of here alive, please, tell Liz and Ava, tell them I love them," Vulture pleads before he turns to dust.

"Tony, there was no other way," Dr. Strange says before he turns to dust too.

"I don't feel so good," Spider-man says as he starts to wobble.

"You're alright," Stark lies.

"I don't, I don't know what is happening, stay, stay," Spider-man says before he grabs onto Stark. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go, Stark, please, please, I don't want to go," Spider-man says before Stark puts him down on the ground. "I'm sorry," Spider-man says before he turns to dust.

Now the only ones left are Nebula, Iron-man and Nova. "He did it," Nebula says with despair in her voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Shuri's lab.

* * *

"Hey, are you alright," Shocker says as he helps Shuri off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shuri reassures him.

"What about you," Shocker asks the guard on the floor and then she turns to dust.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bus.

* * *

"Guys, I don't feel too good," Flash says before he turns to dust and Stan Lee the driver stops the bus.

The kids start to scream. "Um, guys," Ned says before he disappears.

"I would be totally geeking out if this wasn't so," MJ says before she turns to dust too.

A few more kids turn to dust and one of the teachers too. 'Does this have to do with the spider bite,' a kid thinks to himself.

Liz notices and looks concerned. 'Did the spider bite make me like a black rat from the dark plague,' a kid thinking to himself.

"Morales, are you okay," Liz asks the kid.

"Yeah, I am just trying to figure out what is going on," Miles the kid who was thinking to himself replies.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown.

* * *

"Where am I?" A blonde girl in a completely dark place asks. "Is this Heaven or Hell?" the blonde girl asks.

"No but close," A voice says.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Miss. Stacy, I am Mephisto, an angel, you are in a place called the in-between and I am here to make a deal," the voice half-lies.

* * *

**End chapter.**

**Okay, that is the end of infinity wars, also I put in Easter eggs for characters that will join the team in chapter 11. The new members will be Liz Allen aka the new Vulture, Miles Morales aka the new Spider-man, Shuri aka the new Black Panther and Gwen Stacy as the Ghost Rider. I got idea for Gwen being Ghost Rider off of What if….? By Kill Boss 98. Oh, in this story, Ghost Rider in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. never happened Hope you enjoyed and tell me if there is anybody you want to add/ take from the team. Also, do you want Nova to stop with the team or not. Please review and keep reading. Oh, I might not do another chapter for a while, sorry if that does happen. Ant-boy out.**


	10. Chapter 10 endgame part 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything**

**I hope you enjoy and sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Nova watches Nebula and Stark play a game. Stark flings a silver object and Nebula tries to catch it "You don't need to do that because you just hold it in this position," Stark explains showing her the position. Nebula tries to fire one of them. "That was close." She tries again. Then another time and it goes above Stark's fingers. "That is a goal, you now one a piece."

"I would like to try again," Nebula says.

They continue to play. "Were tie up, feel the tension, it's fun," Stark says and he fires a piece. "That was terrible, now you have a chance to win." Nebula fires. "And you won, congratulations." Stark puts his hand out. "Fair game, good sport." Nebula shakes his hand. "You have fun?"

"It was fun," Nebula replies.

Scene change, avengers tower.

Steve, Nat, Bruce, Rhodey, Pepper, Liz, Ava, Sharon, Zemo, Shocker and Abomination walk down the grass as we watch Captain Marvel carry a ship and land it on the ground in front of us. Stark, Nebula and Nova walk out. Steve and Liz run over. "Where is my dad, where's my dad," Liz says as she rushes at them and they look down.

"Your Liz right?" Stark asks and she nods. "I'm sorry, he's gone."

Liz fall on her knees and cries. Ava puts her hand on Liz's shoulder. "We couldn't stop him," Stark says.

"Neither could I," Steve says.

"I lost the kid," Stark says.

"Tony, we lost," Steve says.

"OMG," Pepper says as she grabs Tony and hugs him. Tony kisses her on the check.

"It okay," Tony says.

* * *

Scene change, inside the mansion.

* * *

"It has been twenty-three days since Thanos came to earth," Rhodey says.

"The world governments are in pieces, the parts that are still working are trying to take a senescence, he did exactly what he said he was going to do, he whipped out fifty percent of all living creatures," Nat says.

"Where is he now?" Stark asks.

"We don't know, he just opened a portal and walked through," Steve explains.

What is wrong with him?" Stark asks pointing at Thor.

"He's pissed, he thinks he failed, which of course he did but there is a lot of that going around, isn't there," Rocket explains.

"Honestly for that exact second I thought you were builder bear," Stark says.

"Maybe I am," Rocket replies.

"We have been hunting Thanos for three weeks now, deep space scans and satellites, we got nothing, Tony, you fought him," Steve says.

"Who told you that, we didn't fight him, no, he whipped my face with a planet while this magician gave away the store, there was no fight because-," Stark says.

"Okay," Cap says.

"Because he is a god," Stark says.

"Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?" Cap asks.

"Pppll," Stark says. "I saw this coming a few years back, I had a vision, I didn't want to believe it, I thought I was dreaming."

"Tony, I am going to need you to focus," Cap says.

"I needed you, as in past tense, that trumps what you need, sorry, you know what I need, I need to shave," Stark says.

"And I believe remember telling yous-," Tony says as he tries to rip out a cord.

"Tony, Tony," Rhodey says.

"What we needed was a suit of armor around the world, remember that, whether it impacted freedoms or not, that is what we needed," Tony says.

"Well that didn't work out did it," Steve says.

"I said we would loss, you said we would do that together too, guess what, we lost and you weren't there but that is what we do right, we do our best work after the fact that were the avengers, avengers, not the prevengers," Stark says.

"Okay," Rhodey says.

"Right," Stark says.

"You made your point, just sit down," Rhodey says.

The two of them fight for talking. "I got nothing for you cap, no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options, zero, nada, no trust, liar," Tony faints.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"Bruce gave him sedative, he is probably going to be out for the rest of the day," Rhodey says.

"You guys take care of him and I will bring him to zorianalax when I get back," Captain Marvel says.

"Were are you going?" Nova asks.

"To kill Thanos," Captain Marvel says.

"Hey, we usually work as a team here and were all as little fragile," Nat says.

"We know that you know space a lot more than us but no matter how stronger you are Thanos will not go down easy, with a team by your side we might stand a chance," Ava says.

"Do you even know where he is?" Rhodey asks.

"I know people who might," Captain Marvel replies.

"Don't bother, I can tell you were Thanos is," Nebula says.

* * *

Time skip.

* * *

"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me and when he worked he talked about his great plan, even disassembled I wanted to please him, I would ask 'where would he go when his plan was complete,' and his answer was always the same, to the garden," Nebula explains.

"That is cute, Thanos has a retirement plan," Rhodey says.

"So where is he?" Steve asks.

"When Thanos snapped his fingers, earth became ground zero for a power surge of cosmic energy, no one has ever seen anything like it until two days ago, on this planet," Rocket says.

"Thanos is there," Sharon says.

"He used the stones again," Black widow added.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, we would be going in shorthanded you know," Banner says.

"Look he still has the stones," Rhodey says.

"We go get him," Captain Marvel says.

"Shuri believes that the stones could possibly be able to bring everyone back, she isn't a hundred percent certain but she is smarter than Stark so it is highly possible," Shocker says.

"Well it is too big a chance not to take, we need to do this, if this is the only way to bring everyone back I am game to do it," Ava says.

"Let's go get this son of a b****," Cap says.

* * *

Scene change, Rocket's ship.

* * *

"Okay, who here hasn't been to space," Rocket asks and everyone except Rocket, Nova, Nebula and Captain Marvel raise their hand. "Why?" Captain Marvel lets out a laugh. "You better not throw up on my ship." Ava rolls her eyes.

"Approaching jump in three, two, one," Nebula says before the ship flies at speeds beyond human imagination.

We stop in front of a planet and Captain Marvel and Nova exits the ship. "We will head down for recon," Captain Marvel says before they fly off.

After a bit Captain Marvel and Nova fly back. "No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind, it is just him," Captain Marvel says.

"Then that's enough," Nebula says.

* * *

Scene change, Thanos's farm house.

* * *

Nova, Captain Marvel, Abomination, Thor and Bruce in the Hulk Buster bust into the room and hold Thanos who is wearing the gauntlet down. Thor uses storm breaker to cut Thanos's hand and his gauntlet off. Captain America, Black Widow, Nebula, Rocker, Ghost, Shocker, Zemo, Sharon and War machine enter the room. Rocket rolls the gauntlet over to reveal that the infinity stones are missing. "Oh, no," Rocket says.

"Where are they," Captain America asks. Thanos does not reply.

"Answer the question," Captain Marvel who has Thanos in a head lock orders.

"The universe needed correction after that the stones served no purpose beyond temptation," Thanos says.

"You murdered trillions," Banner says as he pushes Thanos to the ground.

"You should be grateful," Thanos says.

"Where are the stones?" Ghost asks putting her phasing hand against his neck ready to rip out his throat. Ghost takes her mask off so Thanos can see through her eye that she is not bluffing.

"Gone, reduced to atoms," Thanos says.

"You used them two day ago," Banner says.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones, it nearly killed me but the work is done and always will be, I am inevitable," Thanos says.

"We have to tear this place apart he has to be lying," War Machine says.

"My father is many thing, a liar is not one of them," Nebula says. Ghost stick my already phasing hand into Thanos's neck.

"Does that hurt Thanos?" Ghost asks. Thanos groans in pain. "Good." Ghost goes up to his ear. "I just want you to know one thing," Ghost whispers in his ear. "I hope you rot in hell." Ghost then pulls out Thanos's neck. Thanos's purple blood gets sprayed over my face.

"What did you do?" Rocket asks.

"I put an end to him," Ghost replies. Ghost then gets on her feet and faces everyone. "For everyone we lost." Ghost head falls down.

* * *

**Sorry that it is just copying endgame but for the next several chapters I will be doing what happened during the five years in-between infinity wars and endgame.**


	11. Chapter 11 heroes collide pat 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I know this is short but I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Wakandian foundry

* * *

Liz walks into Shuri's lab. "Hey, Shuri, I need your help," Liz says.

"It'll need to be quick, I have a busy week," Shuri says.

"Alright, Shuri, I need you to build me a super suit," Liz says. Shuri looks up in confusion. "I want to help people, like my dad, please build me a super suit."

Shuri thinks things through. After a couple of seconds Shuri responds. "Alright, I will help you if you let me join you, you know, live in my father and brother's legacy," Shuri says.

"Really?" Liz asks.

"It will take me some time to build the suits, so don't get too excited," Shuri says.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Liz says.

"I have some stuff I need to finish up, then we can work on the suits," Shuri says.

* * *

A few weeks later.

* * *

Two men in under a bridge, one being Mac Gargan and the other being just an ordinary thug. Mac shows the thug his high tech weapons in his truck. "So, what would you like, laser gun, anti-gravity gun, laser knives—" Gargan lists.

He was interrupted by a ball attached to a chain hitting his buyer in the head, knocking his buyer out. The chain retracted back to a woman in a motorcycle suit with a flaming head. Mac points his gun at the woman. The woman responds by swinging her chain at Gargan's wrist. The chain eradicates a flame. Gargan lets out a scream as he tries to pull it off. "Listen to me and listen carefully, I'll remove this and leave you alone, if you tell me one thing, what do you know about the Green Goblin, if you don't tell me or tell me lies I'll torture you until you die from the flames, understood," the woman says.

"His real name is…... Norman Osborn," Gargan says. The woman removed the chain. She summons a flaming motorbike and hopes on it.

"If I was you, I would leave, the police are on their way," The woman says before driving off.

* * *

Scene change, New York streets.

* * *

A man in robot mechanized suit walks down the street. The man laughs as smashes a police car into the air. The police car is caught by a web causing the man to groan. Someone in a black suit with a webbing pattern and a red spider symbol in the middle of his suit jumps down in front of the man in the mechanized armor. "Who are you supposed to be?" The man in black asks.

"I'm the Rhino," the mechanized man replies.

"Lame," the man in black says. "You mustn't have heard there is a new spider-man in town."

"Oh I heard, I just don't care," Rhino replies before firing at spider-man. Spider-man jumps up to dodge the bullets spider-man then fires webs at the gun, covering up the part the bullets fly out of. Spider-man then charges forward only to be punched backwards by Rhino's fist. Spider-man does several flips to catch himself from the blow and to put distance between him and Rhino. Rhino then rams at Spider-man but Spider-man just leaps over him. Spider-man fires two webs at the back of Rhino's suit. Spider-man pulls on the webs pushing himself towards Rhino. Spider-man kicks Rhino with both feet pushing Rhino backwards. Spider-man then lands behind Rhino. Rhino spins around and attempts to punch Spider-man only to find there is nothing there. Spider-man then appears out of thin air and places his hand on Rhino's mechanical shoulder.

"Hey," Spider-man says.

"Wha—" Rhino was cut off by energy coming off of Spider-man's hand zapping his suit causing it to fall to the ground. Spider-man then jumps in the air. Midair Spider-man fires a web at Rhino's actual body and uses to pull Rhino out of his suit. Spider-man then fires another web which attaches to Rhino and a lamp post.

"Who gave you this tech?" Spider-man asks. No answer. "Who?" Spider-man asks.

"Norman Osborn," Rhino says.

* * *

Scene change, New York apartment.

* * *

"Shuri have you been able to figure out who it is?" A woman asks.

"Liz, it's a bit difficult to hack into the black market with tech like this, it'll take time," Shuri replies as she types away on her computer.

Liz sighs. "Sorry, it's just I don't like the feeling that whoever it is selling these alien weapons being out there, any second he could be giving out weapons of mass destruction," Liz explains as she paces through the room.

"Hey, calm down, your temper tantrum is making it harder for me to work," Shuri says.

"I don't do temper tantrums," Liz replies. Shuri laughs. Liz rolls her eyes.

"Excelsior," Shuri exclaims. Liz walks over.

"You found him?" Liz asks.

"Was there ever any doubt? the person selling weapons, is none other than famed billionaire, Norman Osborn," Shuri says.

"Good job, Shuri," Liz says.

"Thanks," Shuri replies.

"Oh, by the way, I cringed so hard when you shouted, excelsior," Liz says. Shuri glare at Liz before she slaps Liz on the shoulder causing Liz to laugh. "Not that us goofing off like two year olds isn't fun, how about we go stop Osborn and then come back to it," Liz says.

"Fine but I resent the part about acting like a two year old," Shuri says. Liz cracks a smile.

* * *

**Hope was that. Like is said above, it is short but I think it was a good little chapter. I need to collect my ideas before I start the next chapter but I am thinking about doing a Miles and Gwen relationship. Please review to tell me what you think I should do next. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	12. Chapter 12 heroes collide part 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Norman Osborne tapping on his desk was signing some documents. Then a burning-headed woman in a motorcycle jumpsuit. "Get out immediately, freak," Osborne shouts.

"No, I'm here to punish you for your crimes," the woman says.

"What crimes?" Osborne asks.

"Dropping me off a bridge for starters," the woman says.

"What are you talking about?" Osborne shouts.

"Don't play games with me, Goblin," the woman replies.

Twenty or more armed guards burst in the room aiming their guns at the woman. "I won't ask again, get the hell out of my building, now," Osborne shouts. A chain made of flames grows into existence. "Fire!" Osborne shouts. Then Spider-man swings in starts to attacked the armed guards. He knocks out a few and looks at the woman in the motorcycle suit.

"Hey," Spider-man says. Spider-man's spider-sense goes off. "Get down?" Spider-man shouts. The armed guards fire an onslaught of bullets at the two. A woman in a leather jacket and with robotic wings on her back jumps in and uses her wings as a shield. A woman in a black metal suit jumps down and takes down most of the guards.

"Stay out of my way, Osborne is my kill," the woman with the flaming head says.

"Y'all have ta get past me, first," A voice says. The woman with the flaming head, Spider-man, the new black Panther and the new Vulture turn to look to see a man in a green and yellow suit with the helmet being a yellow starfish shaped.

"Let's take this idiot down so we can get to Osborne," Spider-man says. Spider-man, the woman with the flaming head, the new black panther and the new Vulture all charge at the man the with star fish shaped helmet. The man in the starfish shaped helmet retaliates by sending a giant energy blast that knocks all four heroes to the ground.

"No one is stronger than ELECTRO," the man in the starfish shaped helmet announces.

"I don't know what's worse, his sense of fashion slash lack of it or his gloats, because the name Electro is just shocking," Spider-man says.

"I can't help myself but agreeing with bug boy," the woman with the flaming head says.

"Making jokes during your final moments, children?" Electro asks. An orb of energy starts to appear in Electro's hands.

"Oh, come on," Electro shouts. The energy orb disappears and Electro places a finger on his right ear. "I'm in the middle of this," Electro shouts. A muffled and quiet voice which we couldn't understand what he was saying comes out of Electro's earpiece. Electro smirks. "That sounds fun but are you sure that we can—," Electro says but suddenly stopped by the voice. "Alright boss," Electro says. Electro turns to us. "Bye, kiddies," Electro says before turning into energy and flying into the light above.

"F****** s***, Osborne and Electro are getting away," the woman with the flaming head curses. The new Black Panther gets up off of the ground and runs over to the computer.

"Not if I can help it," she says. The new Black Panther types away. "I found Electro but I can't find Osborne," she says.

"Keep searching, he's more important," the woman with the faming head orders.

"He's not, Electro is in the power generators, he could give the machine so much power that, it overloads, if we don't stop him, he will blow up the next three blocks," the new Black panther explains.

"Were are the power generators?" the new Vulture asks.

"Follow me," the new Black Panther replies. She runs off and the team follow.

"Okay, guys, what's the plan," Spider-man asks as he crawls on the walls.

"Who says we need a plan," the woman with flaming head says as she follows Panther on her motorbike.

"Spider-man's right, this Electro guy, he took us down without breaking a sweat, if we are going to stop him, we need a plan," Vulture says flies after Black Panther.

"First things first, we need to keep him from blowing this building up, you guys keep him away from the generator, I'll try to keep the generator from blowing up," the new Black Panther says as she runs on her four legs.

We enter the room to see Electro powering the generator. "Hey, Smellectro," Spider-man shouts. Electro glares at him. "I can't believe he looked," Spider-man says as he fires a web which covers Electro's face. The woman with the flaming head gets off the motorbike and it disappears. Electro stops powering the generator and removes the web from his face and lets out a growl. The woman with the flaming head pushes her right hand forward and flaming chains are conjured up out of her hand. The chains wrap around Electro. The woman with the flaming head tugs on the chains pulling Electro towards her; Black Panther runs to the generator controls. The flaming chains start to damage Electro's armor. Electro retaliates by zapping the woman with the flaming head. "Spider-man, see that tub over there," Black Panther shouts pointing at a metal tub.

"Yeah," Spider-man replies.

"That tub lets out freezing winds, if you freeze Electricity, the electrons stop moving therefore no Electricity," Black Panther explains.

"Got it," Spider-man replies as he snaps the tube in half and points the opening at the generator letting out coldness on the ice. Electro and the woman with the flaming head both continue fighting back no matter the power the other one uses. Electro then head butts the woman with flaming head, knocking her to the ground and causing her chains to disappear. Vulture charges at Electro and knocks him into the wall. Electro starts to zap her but Vulture doesn't let up.

"Ha, ha, ha, Kid, I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid, my Electricity is going to stop your heart," Electro says.

"Spidey, the generator, it's stable," Black Panther says. Vulture starts to scream.

"Electro, it's time to put you on ice," Spider-man says as he turns the tube to face Electro. The energy starts to fade.

"Nooooo!" Electro shouts. All the electricity disappeared. Spider-man fires a web to pulls Vulture away. The woman with a flaming head bats Electro with a flaming head, knocking Electro into a wall and knocking him out. Black Panther looks at Vulture.

"Are you alright?" Panther asks.

Vulture shakes her head. "I'm not."

"We need to get you to a hospital," Spider-man says.

Vulture shakes her head. "They'll ask to many question and Osborne might attack to kill us putting everyone there in danger, you need to get me to the avenger's facility," Vulture replies. Vulture faints.

* * *

Scene change, Avengers facility.

* * *

Black Panther, the woman with the flaming head and Spider-man enter the room, the woman with the flaming head and Spider-man carrying Vultures unconscious body. The remaining Warriors and Avengers get into a battle stance. Black Panther removes her mask to reveal that she is Shuri. "Liz needs your help," Shuri says.

* * *

**How was that. I hope you enjoyed it. Comment to give me constructive feedback. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
